


WITH ALL MY HEART| GOT7

by defnyoungbeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Immortals, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnyoungbeom/pseuds/defnyoungbeom
Summary: Jaebum finally meets his mate after being the only one not being mated among his friends and family when his mate arrives for the ball function. As they get to know each other, they also find out many new situations that they have to face.Will both of them be strong and face everything together and love each other with all their heart? Will they have a happy ending?Read to find out...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae - Relationship, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my first story with an actual plot so please be considerate.  
> I have written a small turth or dare story of GOT7 as well and if you are interested you can check that out as well. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

Hi!!!

This is not the first chapter but just a small brief introduction to all the characters and the story.

Like mentioned, it's an ABO au and comtains three groups Alpha, Beta and Omega. Male pregnancy will also be involved so anyone uncomfortabel with such topic, please feel free to stop reading :)

There will also be many packs that are going to be mentioned in this story but the focus is going to remain only on Jaebum's pack and maybe Jinyoung's pack as well.

Note that only Jaebum and Jinyoung's parents will be present in this sotry and not the rest of the boys parents. They will not be talked about. All of the boys will not have any siblings and will be only children, just in case I forget to mentioned it during the story.

There will also be a few change in the member's characters as well as ages so please don't be confused as to why it's different. I have changed their age order and characters a bit for this story.

Moving on to the characters,

Im Jaebum (26), Alpha, he is next in line to be the Head Alpha of the Blood Moon Pack right after his father retires. He is the eldest among his group of friends and the only one among them who isn't mated yet and he does constantly teased for that. Since his dad has already reached the age of retirement, it is an agreed fact that as soon as Jaebum finds his mate, they are going to take up the position and rule the pack without any further ado. He is a kind hearted and a strong man who is indeed capable for the position of the Head Alpha and the whole pack adores him as much as they adore his father as the Head Alpha. He knows when to be strict and when not to be and this is one of his qualities that prove he is the perfect one for the leader role.

Park Jinyoung (25), Omega, he is part of the Blood Rose Pack and is the son of the Head Alpha and Luna of the said pack. He has something special in him that even makes alpha's submit to him. Of course, this fact has been kept a secret all along and it's only his family members who know about this. He also has never attended any function or meetings along with his pack and so all the other packs only kn wothe fact that his parents have a son but have never seen him. Since he most probably is going to be mated and be a part of another pack as soon as he finds his mate, his cousin, Park Jmin is next in line for the Head Alpha position in his pack. He is kind and loving to everyone unless they don't deserve to be treated that way. Never be fooled by his kind heart because even though he is an omega, he clearly knows how to make an Alpha stand in his/her place. He defintiely is shy at first but once you get to know him, he is totally the opposite of shy.

Mark Tuan (26), Omega, he is part of the Blood Moon Pack along with Jaebum and is mated to Jackson Wang and loves him with all his heart. Even though he is the same age as Jaebum, he still is younger by months. He mostly spents his time in the clinic along with Youngjae and Yugyeom while the alpha's are at training as most of the time, one or the other alpha's come into the clinic injured and so the three of them together heal the alpha or tend to his wounds. He has such a caring heart and has a really difficult time saying no as he feels bad for rejecting someone when they ask for help. Though he has never jumped into any problems because him alwasy saying yes to everyone, Jackson and the rest fo their friend group always warns him to be careful and not to help people who are dangerous.

Jackson Wang (25), Alpha, he is a part of the Blood Moon Pack and is amted to Mark Tuan. He is known to be the most crasiest one among their friend group- scratch that, the whole pack. Even though most people think of him as the loud, extra and funny one, he definitely knows when to be serious when it is needed. He also helps Jaebum and the head Alpha of the pack (Jaebum's dad) with the trainign of the alpha's when he is needed. He definitely love Mark with all his heart and would do anything in the world for him. Other than the fact that he is worried if Mark would go accept to help some stranger and put him into danger, he does not really have to look after anything unless he actually something important comes up.

Choi Youngjae (24), Omega, he is part of the Blood Moon Pack and oh- I forgot to say, he is also the other one other than Jaebum who isn't mated but that's ok. He believes that the more you wait, it's for the best. Unlike Jaebum, he doesn't really have to hurry and find his mate since he doesn't have an important position to take over. So, he is convinced that whenever it's time, his mate will come and stand in front of him. He is also the literal sunshine and his laugh never fails to lighten up any bad mood that they are going through. Doesn't mean he does not know how to be serious because he is sometimes the most serious when handling situations at time when Jaebum or Mark isn't present.

BamBam (23), Alpha, he is also a part of the Blood Moon Pack and is mated to Kim Yugyeom. Well, both of them are the definition of craziness after Jackson. He makes sure to always dab first thing in the morning after he wakes up before doing anything else. And he is pretty proud about that fact as well. Dont' get fooled though!! He is really strong and can knock anyone down, who dares to hurt him or anyone who is special to him, which also means his family and friends, maybe he might put the other person in more danger if it is Yugyeom who is in danger.

Yugyeom, (23), Omega, he is part of the Blood Moon Pack as well and is mates to the infamous dab addict, BamBam. Even though he often pretends to be annoyed by BamBam's dabbing, he does secretly enjoy seeing his mate dab all the time and sometimes even joins in with the craziness his mate shows. Despite him and BamBam being the youngest couple among all of them, they are the first ones among them to get mated. Which is not that surprising as they both were best friends even before they became mates and they were together all the time so when Yugyeom turned 18 it was easy for BamBam to find his mate.

NOTE:  
This story is a JJP centric story and I am not going to put Markson, Yugbam and Youngjae with his future mate (who will eventually come into the story) as side ships because they are going to be part of the main plot and are also going to mentioned frequently. But I would just like to mentioned that this story is going to show JJP's life mostly in which the others are also included as main characters. EVen though I will mention the other member's life as well it will not be as detailed as when I mention JJP.

Thank You!!

Hope you guys enjoy this story :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball Function has not even started and it's already a choas at the Blood Moon Pack (Jaebum's Pack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything is Bold Italics is not what they talk in real life. It's the conversation they have through their mind link. Also remember that each mate has their own mate link to have conversation through and this link cannot be accesed by the others. The common link is known as the pack link in which their whole pack is connected and can hear all the orders the Head Alpha and Luna or the other pack members speak. The groups link where you have that between your friend group adn you can add or remove peopel into that link as you wish. The family link for only your blood related ones to talk through. 
> 
> Jaebum's Mother: Im Soojung  
> Jaebum's Father: Im Hyunsik
> 
> Jinyoung's Mother: Park Soyeon  
> Jinyoung's Father: Park Bogum

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

Soojung: Jaebum? 

Jaebum: Yes eomma? 

Soojung: Everything is ready for the function right? 

Jaebum: Yes eomma

Soojung: Where are the boys? 

Jaebum: Uhh... Actually... 

Soojung: Are they fine? Did they do something crazy? 

Jaebum: Not really, but they did forget to set an alarm to wake up so they just woke up like right now so... 

Soojung: WHAT!!! Oh My God!! These kids!! 

Hyunsik: What's happening here? 

Soojung: Oh My God oppa!! Those boys just woke up now!! 

Hyunsik: Aish!! Jaebum go tell them to hurry up 

Jaebum: Nae

And that's how I ended up in Jackson and Mark's room first shouting at both of them to get out of their bed and start freshening up because both of them apparently are still not over hugging and givign morning kisses to each other. 

Jaebum: YAH!! Eomma and appa are really mad right now because noone of you boys have woken up yet. Get out of the bed right now!! 

Mark: Oh My God!! Fine!! Why so much hurry anyways? 

Jaebum: Dude did you forget that today is ball function? 

Jackson: .... Shit!! Markie come on!! Gotta blast to the wahsroom!! 

Both of them went to the washroom to frehsen up finally. Yes, they literally went in together but who cares, they are mates and lovers anyway. Now I have to wake up crazy maknae's and then last Mr. Choi Youngjae a.k.a sleepy head. Seriously, Youngjae is the only person I have seen in my whole life who is this hard to wake up. I porbably have to pour a who bucket of water on him to wake him up today. 

Jaebum: BAMBAM AND YUGYEOM WAKE UP!!!! 

Yugyeom: Ugh hyung shut up and go!!! What the hell!! 

Jaebum: Yah!!! I'm your hyung!! Don't you dare tell me to shut up!! 

Yugyeom: Whatever just go hyung!!

Jaebum: Oh My God!! Just wake the hell up dude!! Eomma and appa are mad at all of you guys for not putting an alarm and waking up early. Don't make them more mad. It's ball fucntion today we have to get ready. Come on wake up!! 

BamBam: Shit!! Ball Function!!! I frogot abotu that!!

Jaebum: How come every one of you boys are forgetting about that today!! Just wake up and com efast both of you!! 

Both of them screamed a yes before going into the wahsroom and I sprinted to Youngjae's room. Now who knows how long will it be before he wakes up. UGH!! What am I?? Their fahter? 

Jaebum: Youngjae wake up!!! 

Wow!! Who am I kidding? I really had to call so softly huh? 

Jaebum: YOUNGJAE!!! WAKE UP!! 

Youngjae: Ugh!!! 

Wow!!! THat's the only response I get? 

Jaebum: Youngjae I swear to God if you don't wake up right now, I will bring a whole bucket of water and pour it on you and I am not kidding!!! Wake up!! 

Youngjae: Like you would actually do that. 

Jaebum: You want to see? 

Youngjae: Yes 

Jaebum: Ok then wait here yeah? I'll be back!! 

I started going in the direction of his washroom only to be stopped by Mr. Youngjae himself pleading at me not to pour water on him which made me burst out in laughter. 

Jaebum: THen wake up and go get ready, it's ball function today. I know you also must have forgotten about it. 

Youngjae: Well, yeah I did but I'll get ready fast

Jaebum: Hmm... And meet up in the living room

Youngjae: Kay hyung now go!

Jaebum: Yeah yeah I'm going 

Finally!! OH MY GOD!!! I never thought he would wake up this early. That's defintiely a first. 

ANyway, 

I went back to the liivng room and sat there with eomma and appa. I guess they just came back from the auditorium after checking if everything is set up properly or not. 

Jaebum: Hi eomma, appa 

Hyunsik and Soojung: Hello 

Hyunsik: They woke up? 

Jaebum: Yeah apparently all of them forget what is today and when I reminded them, they all shot out of bed and went into the washroom all together

At that eomma and appa busted out laughing and that went on ffor a whole minute before they calmed down. 

Soojung: I have never seen such crazy boys in my whole life

Jaebum: Very true 

Hyunsik: I'm surprised you haven't become like them 

Soojung: WHo said!! Jaebum is as crazy as them but only think he is a level low at showing craziness 

Hyunsik: True true 

Jaebum: I'm offended 

Soojung: Well sorry not sorry 

Wow!! Where did eomma learn to be sarcastic from? She never said like this before? It's good to see this side of her and appa though. They are always serious and loaded with the pack work and stuff, it's good to see them relaxing a bit and laughing and joking around with us. 

* * *

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

Soyeon: Jinyoung you have no choice other than to come with us!!! 

Jinyoung: Eomma please!! You know I have never come to any of the ball functions right? I'm scared and wel; shy to meet new people

Bogum: Jinyoung-ah... You have no reason to be scared. This pack Head Alph and Luna that is holding the ball function this time are mine and Soyeon's best friends and I assure you that they are really nice people!! They have a son too and his many other crazy friends but even though they are all really nice and friendly people. You really have nothing to be scared off. 

Jinyoung: But appa I'm scared about-

I sighed. Why can't my parents understand my situation?! It's not like they don't know what's going on with me and why I don't really go out much often except for very very important occassions. Ok I agree ball function is important as well but they never forced me to go to any of the previous ball functions. Why suddenly I HAVE to go to this one? 

Soyeon: Then what is it Jinyoung? 

Jinyoung: Eomma why do you act like you don't know? I'm scared I would do something with my power and that's why I don't go out much often right? Why suddenly you both are forcing me to go to this one? 

Soyeon: Jinyoungie listen to me ok? You are 25 now. It's way too late find your mate. You are supposed to find your mate since you turn 18. If you sit inside this house all your life will you find your mate? Don't you have a wish to find your mate? Not everything is going to come here only for you just because you won't get outside the house Jinyoung-ah. Don't worry about your power, you already have learned how to control it right? So nothing is going to happen. 

Yes, power, I have a special power that I was born with. The Moon Goddess gave me this power. I am a speical omega and the only omega at that with this power. It means that ones I have found my mate then we have to not only rule that pack but also the whole of our kind. Even if my mate is not actually part of the ruling family of the pack, the pack is going ot be handed over to me and my mate and we are going to rule forever. I am supposed to be kept hidden until I find my mate and that's the main reason I don't go outsdie as foten as I used to go when I went to school because I am scared that my powers will show and people will know who I am. Even my pack members do not know about this. It's only my family members who know and I even though I trained on how to control my powers, I am still scared if a situation comes up where I can't control. When my mate sees me he/she will come to know about who I actually am because my eye colour when I meet my mate is different from the eye colour of the normal omegas.

My powers are mainly ruling powers and healing powers and also I am able to control fire and water. I haven't really used fire and water powers yet but the Moon Goddess has given me that power because it's easier for me to revent any danger which includes fire and water since I can control them and so everyone will be safe adn sound including me. My ruling power is used only after I take charge of ruling along with my mate. When my mate is not present with me, then I use my ruling power which is basically my alpha to make decisions and order the other alpha's on what and what not to do. Yes, I have an alpha inside me which only comes to life after my mating. My Alpha also talks in the same voice as mine as it's me itself but my alpha also has the alpha voice like all other alpha's and the only difference being that my alpha voice is way more stronger than the normal alphas. 

Jinyoung: I understand eomma but how can you be so sure I will find my mate during this function? What if he/she isn't there? 

Hyunsik: Of course he/she has to be there because it's a ball function and each and every pack is going to be present there. 

Jinyoung: Ugh!! Fine I'll come 

Soyeon: OH!! Yes!! Thank you Jinyoung-ah!! I am so glad you understadn us and accept your position. Remember we are only doing this for your good andbecause we don't want anything ill happening to you 

Jinyoung: Nae eomma. I understand. When are we leaving? 

Hyunsik: In an hour or so. Don't worry, we already have all your clothes and stuff packed for this month 

Jinyoung: Oh ok! This function is one month long? 

Soyeon: Yup!! HOw come you don't know? We alwasy come back only after a month whenever we go for this function right? 

Jinyoung: Ah!! Yeah... Maybe I haven't noticed the time period then

Eomma and appa chuckled at that and then both of them went to their room and I went to mine. All my stuff are packed already and I guess it's kept in eomm and appa's room so yeah I just sat in my bed lookign through my phone for the rest of th ehour that I have before leaving my comfort zone. 

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!! This probably might have been boring but I hope it gets more interesting for you as the story goes on.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mate!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of uploading one chapter each day but I kinda porcastinated for two days... Sorry about that!! I'll try my best to not let that happen again!! 
> 
> I'm glad to know that this plot is interesting for you all. I'm not sure if it's going to be as intersting because this story may contain little to no angst or drama and just pure fluff. But I'll try my best to add something in every once in a while. Don't know how well it will turn out but I'll try my best.

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

It's almost 8:30 am right now and all of our pack just got done with breakfast. Me and the boys are sitting in the living room along with our parents waiting for the packs to start arriving as they were scheduled to arrive from 8:30 to 10:00. 

Jackson: Is mystery boy goiNG to show up this time atleast? 

Soojung: Mystery boy? 

Jackson: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Park of Blood Rose Pack's son. Should I believe that they have a son anymore? He hasn't shown up even once. 

Mark: Yeah why though? Something going on? 

Hyunsik: Don't really know

Jaebum: Aren't they your childhood friends or something? 

Hyunsik: Yes. 

Jaebum: Have you seen their son? 

Soojung: Yeah but only when he was born. So I can say for the fact that they do have a son for sure. 

Youngjae: So you haven't seen him since he grew up? 

Soojung: Nope 

Jaebum: They haven't even told you about their son? 

Hyunsik: Obviously they do talk. He is doing pretty well and he is healthy. Nothing really wrong with him. 

BamBam: Oh? This is confusing! 

Soojung: *chuckles* We'll see if he comes or not this time 

Jackson: Yeah... 

Just then the main guard came in telling us that the first pack is here and apparently it is The Red Moon Pack. 

After they came in and we all greated them befroe i took them to show the wing where their pack will reside. Our pack house has many different wings which comes in use whenever ball functions are held in our house for the other packs to live in for the month. 

Jaebum: Please come in!! This complete wing wil be for your pack only. I hope you all enjoy your stay here for this month as well as the ball function. 

Head Alpha and Luna of The Red Moon Pack thanked me beofre getting all their luggages and moving towards the wing. 

_**Hyunsik: Jaebum come down, next pack has arrived** _

_**Jaebum: Yes appa, I'm coming** _

.

???: Hello!! 

All of us looked up from our seats to find three people standing there. Oh!! It's the Blood Moon Pack. 

Hyunsik and Soojung: Oh hello!!! Welcome!! 

How come the guard didn't inform us before letting them in? Also why is there a strong smell of peach and vanilla mixed? God!! This is so strong what the hell!!! 

Soyeon and Bogum: Thank you!! 

Jaebum: *whispers* You smell anything Jackson? 

Jackson: *whispers* What? No!! WHat does it smell like? 

Jaebum: *whispers* Peach and Vanilla 

Jackson: *whispers* Ok never heard that combination even... I don't smell anything 

Is it only me? WHere is that smell from? This is so intorxicating!!! 

I looked up only to lock eyes with the the random new boy standing behind Mrs. Park- _Shit_

**Jaebum: Mine!!**

Suddenly the boy stared at me with wide eyes. Not only him but all the other boys, my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Park as well. His eyes glowing.... Wait... _Purple_

I immediately went to him and grabbed him and bought him directly to my room, not forgettign to lock the door and turned him around against my door. 

Jinyoung: M-Mate?

Jaebum: Yes!! Do you accept me? 

Jinyoung: Y-Yes of course

Wow!! I was scared all this time for nothing. He really accepted me!! Now that I look at his face, he is _really_ handsome. His eyes still glowing purple. He is defintiely _special_ not only because of his eyes determing the one and only special omega to live but also his gorgeous face, eyes, nose, lips... OK STOP!!! I just met him what the heck!! 

Jaebum: Willing to be marked now? Or when we mate? 

Jinyoung: U-uh... 

Jaebum: It's ok. I will always respect your decision and in no means will make you do something you are uncomfortable with so don't hesitate and tell me when you wish for me to mark you? 

Jinyoung: Ok!! Is it going to be painful if I say now? 

Jaebum: Well yes... I would say doing while we are mating would be less painful since it's going to be done during intercourse

How _cute_. He really is blushing so hard right now he could be compared to a tomato. 

Jinyoung: Well then let's do it while we mate? 

Jaebum: Sure. I'm sorry did I scare you? 

Jinyoung: A-A bit

Jaebum: Sorry

Jinyoung: It's ok

Jaebum: Forgot to ask you by the way... What's your name? 

Jinyoung: Park Jinyoung 

Jaebum: Ah!! Nice name!! I'm Im Jaebum

Jinyoung: Nice to meet you Jaebum.... hyung? 

Jaebum: I'm 26 

Jinyoung: Yup hyung 

Jaebum: *chuckles* You are Mr. Mrs. Park's son? 

Jinyoung: Y-Yes 

Jaebum: Ah!! So it's because of your position you were kept hidden all this time? 

Jinyoung: Yes but if I am going to be kept hidden all life long, I would never find my mate right? 

Jaebum: Right 

Jinyoung: Yeah

Jaebum: You're cute 

_Shit_

_Brilliant Jaebum_

The poor boy is blushing again!!! It's good though... Love seeing his cheeks all red. 

Jinyoung: Hyung? 

Jaebum: Hmm? 

Jinyoung: You accept me too right? 

Jaebum: Yes of course. Why? 

Jinyoung: Well I'm not a normal omega and you must have guessed that by now obviously... You also are going to have greater responsibility along with me once we are mated. 

Jaebum: Well, that's totally fine. I have no problem. No matter who you are, I still accept you as my mate. 

Jinyoung literally released a whole breath which I can see si of relief when I said that and I am happy he is kinda comfortable around me now enough to relieve such a huge sigh. 

Jaebum: Wanna go back down? 

Jinyoung: Ok 

Jaebum: Come on

* * *

_**YES!! They have finally met!!** _

_**I hope this chapter was good enough for their meeting!!** _

_**This chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry about that.... Will make it up next time!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my story does not turn out to be boring :'(

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

Me and Jaebum hyung are on our way back to the living room right now. I seriously can't believe I alreayd found my mate. I guess I could say love at first sight definitely. He is so handsome what the hell!!! When my parents said that I have to get out of the house and can't hide forever and that I had to find my mate, I didn't expect it to be as soon as I got inside this house and most importantly didn't expect my mate to be someone liek Jaebum hyung, not only by his visuals but also his open mind in understanding and respecting my decisions as well. 

The fact that he made me blush like three times already is shocking to me, no one has had such an effect on me in my whole life. I am geniuinely concerned for myself as I have to live with him for the rest of my life. Can my poor heart handle this? 

Jaebum: We're here 

Both of us entered the living room only to see that my parents, Jaebum hyung's parents and five new faces sitting and talking I don't even know what. Who are these boys though? Could they perhaps be Jaebum hyung's friends or brothers? Well, I'll find out soon. 

Jaebum: Hi!! 

Hyunsik: Ah!! You both are back!! 

All of them congratulated us and then Jaebum hyung and I sat on the couch with the rest of them. I could see these boys giving looks in Jaebum hyung's direction. I don't know what's going on though? This is so confusing what the hell!! 

Soojung: Jinyoung-ah so handsome!! This is the first time I am seeing you after you were born!! 

Wait?! She has seen me before? When I was born?! God!! 

Jinyoung: T-Thank you 

Soojung: How have you been? 

Jinyoung: I'm doing perfectly fine ma'am 

Soojung: Hey hey now no formalities with your future mother-in-law. Just call me eomma 

Oh God!!! EVeryone is literally laughing right now and I am pretty sure I can be compared to a tomato right now

Jinyoung: *blushes* Y-Yes eomma

Bogum: Jinyoung-ah... These boys are Jaebum's friends and also an important part of their family. THey are also this packs members. Introduce yourself

Jinyoung: Ah!! Hi, I'm Park Jinyoung. It's nice to meet you all, I hope we get along 

Finally can get to know them. So they are friends and like family as well huh? Nice... 

Mark: Hi Jinyoung!! I'm Mark, It's nice to meet you!! 

Jackson: HELLO!! I'm Jackson, Mark hyung's mate!! It's finally nice to meet the mystery boy of Mr. and Mrs. Park!! 

Jinyoung: Mystery boy? 

Jaebum: He named you that because Mr. and Mrs. Park always said they have a son but you never showed up so... 

Jinyoung: Ah!! *chuckles* 

Soyeon: You don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Park anymore Jaebum-ah.. Just saying 

Jaebum: *chuckles* Ah yes!! 

Youngjae: Hello!! I'm Sunshine Youngjae!! It's nice to meet you!! I hope we be the best of friends!! 

All of us laughed at the 'sunshine' part but it's seriously so cute. I can say that he is actually a sunshine and there is absolutely no doubt in that. 

BamBam: Hello hello!! I'm Dab addict BamBam!! Nice to meet you!! You can always come to me for expert dab classes and I will be willing to teach you even in my sleep!! 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* Wow- I'll make sure to come to you when you are sleeping

At that, everyone burst out laughing with BamBam shotting a pout at me that I really had to resist the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. 

Yugyeom: Hello!! I'm Maknae Yugyeom!! BamBam's dearest mate!! Nice to meet you!! Hope you have fun with us crakcheads for the rest of your life. 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* Nice to meet you too!! 

Hyunsik: SO you accepted that you guys are crackheads huh? 

OH MY GOD!! These people are so funny wow!! I bet I am defintiely going to have fun here. All my old worries of having to go to some other house if definitely off my mind now. 

Hyunsik: Well then I'll introduce, I'm Im Hyunsik, Jaebum's dad. It's nice to finally meet you after you have grown up. Hope you have a good time with us and Jaebum. You can always tell me if Jaebum does something stupid and I'll be more glad to beat him up 

Jaebum: Hey!! Appa!!!! 

All of us laughed for a good one minute at that before we could calm down. God!! Wow!! My cheeks hurt from laughing!!

Soojung: Hi Jinyoungie!! I'm Im Soojung, Jaebum's mom. Nice to meet you finally. I hope you have a good tie here with us and Jaebum 

Jinyoung: Thank you, nice to meet you too!! 

Soojung: So Jinyoung is going to stay in Jaebum's room right? 

Jaebum: Yeah 

Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom: OOOOOHHH!! 

Jaebum: Shut up kids 

Mark: We aren't kids

Jaebum: You sure act like one 

Wow!! 

Hyunsik: Seems like Jinyoung si already liking it here?!

Jinyoung: *chuckles* Yeah 

Soyeon: I'm glad then... It was so hard to get him to agree to come with us 

Jinyoung: You didn't have to say that here eomma *pouts* 

She loves embarrassing me now doesn't she?!! Everyone is laughing now. But oh well, I guess except these crackhead boys, the others obviously know the reason I didn't want to get out of my house. I mean, Jaebum huyng's parents must have seen my eye colour when I met Jaebum hyugn right? I hope the boys didn't see though. I don't know if it's ok for them to know about my position even though they are family as well. What if they go around telling everyone? They aren't that dumb right? I hope they aren't... 

Soojung: Ok then, I'll show you both to your pack wing. Jaebum take Jinyoung to your room 

Jaebum: Nae 

I already went to his room though? Probably to freshen up I guess

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

I took Jinyoung to my room and currently I am just sitting on my bed waiting for Jinyoung to return from the shower. Well, I guess I should be making space in my closet for his clothes to go as well instead of simply sitting on my bed but I am too lazy!! 

Ughh... 

I guess I actually hsould go do that right now 

Honestly, Jinyoung's laugh is heaven. Even though we were making fun of each other and he was practically laughing at me when the others made fun of me, all of the situation was forgotten the minute I heard his laugh. And also the way he got embarrased when his mom told about having to drag him out of the house. God!! HOw more cute can someone be!! I am so thankful to have met him and have him as my mate!! 

For once I think that all this wait for my mate is worth it if it meant that I could meet Jinyoung and if it meant that he is my mate!! Seriously!!!

Thank you Moon Goddess!!! 

* * *

_**Hope this chapter is good ;'(** _

_**Didn't have time to proof read by the way so please ignore any mistakes. I'll try to proof read as soon as possible and edit out all the mistakes :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update since I skipped yesterday :)

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Jaebum: Come in!!!

Hyunsik: Hi!! It's parents squad!!

Jaebum and Jinyoung: *chuckles* 

Soojung: You guys doing something? 

Jaebum: Not really eomma... We were just arranging my closet so Jinyoung has space to put his clothes as well 

Soojung: Ah!! Can we talk to both of you for a minute? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Sure 

Eomma and appa along with Jinyoung's parents also came in and all of us sat in my- well now Jinyoung's bed as well. 

Bogum: We wanted to tell you about Jinyoung's position and all the arrangements you have to do. You must be knowing by now about this right? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Yes 

Hyunsik: So basically both of you are going to be ruling this pack soon and both of you are going to remain the leaders of this pack as well as the whole of our kind forever. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae 

Soyeon: So as you know Jinyoung has powers right? 

Jaebum: Nae

Soyeon: Hmm.. So since Jinyoung isn't a normal omega, during mating Jinyoung will mark you as well. Not only you marking Jinyoung

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Ok 

Soojung: This is done because as soon as your mating is over, which will be during full moon on the coming week, both of you will be doing arrangements to take over the pack with the handing over ceremony and the with the crowning ceremony, both of you start to rule our whole kind. 

Soyeon: And while Jinyoung marks you, you are going to get all of his powers as well except the ruling power since you are already an alpha. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae 

Hyunsik: The rest details, we will tell both of you after you both are done with the mating. You can tell the boys if you want as long as they don't tell anyone else inside and outside our pack. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae 

Soyeon: They must have seen his eye colour already though right? There were also there when it happened

Soojung: Yeah but we aren't sure so in case they ask you about it, then you can tell them or if they don't know also you can tell them as long as the condition of keeping this information confidential is assured. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae eomma

Bogum: So that's all... Both of you will be mating during full moon which is next week. Jinyoung also should mark Jaebum, don't forget that. We will be starting arrangements fro your handing over and crowning ceremony right after mating is finished. 

Hyunsik: Also about your wedding, it's not really compulsory to do it right away, so inform us when you both are ready to get married *chuckles* 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: *chuckles* Yes appa 

Soojung: So that's all, continue with arranging your closet. 

Soyeon: Bye 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Bye!!! 

After our parents went, both of us got back to arranging my closet and putting Jinyoung's clothes into mine as well. I guess i should take Jinyoung shopping soon, maybe after the Ball function is over or something since he has clothes for this month but not for living here for a lifetime so yeah. 

Jinyoung: Hyung? 

Jaebum: Hmm? 

Jinyoung: How old are the boys? Who among them are elder than me? 

Jaebum: Well, Mark is my same age but younger than me by months and Jackson is your same age... I don't know if he is younger though? 

Jinyoung: Ah!! OK... So Mark hyung is the only one elder? The rest are younger except Jackson? 

Jaebum: Yup!! 

Jinyoung: I'm in September, when is Jackson's? 

Jaebum: Ah!! Jackson is March, so he is elder than you 

Jinyoung: Hmm.. I see!! What abotu Youngjae's mate? He didn't find his as well? 

Jaebum: Yeah he didn't... I'm glad he does not cry about it though. It's not good when the sunshine cries now is it? 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* Yeah... I was literally shocked when he introduced himself as Sunshine Youngjae. It was cute 

Jaebum: *chuckles* That's his signature introduction. Plus, his laugh will literally light up the whole room so there isn't really any lie in his introduction

Jinyoung: True.... *nods* 

We talked for some more time while arranging my closet and then went downstairs to the living room where the rest of the boys are. We usually have training by this time, but since it's ball function, we won't be having trainign this whole month which is kinda good since we atleast get time to sit and rest before having lunch because it's actually really bad to eat as soon as you do all high does exercises. 

Jaebum: Hey!! 

Jackson: Oh!! You are here!! Where were you guys? 

Jaebum: In my room? We were arranging Jinyoung clothes in my closet

Jackson: Ah!! 

* * *

_**Sorry about this chapter ending so ubruptly and for keeping this chapter so so short. I decided this double update at the last moment so couldn't decide till how much of my plot I should write :'(** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Full Moon and all the new Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta and Alpha/Alpha couples are mating!!
> 
> NOTE: May not include the smut and 99% will skip that part because I am NOT AT ALL good at writing smut and esp. since this is my first fanfic with an actual plot and I haven't written anything other than truth or dare, I honestly don't even know how to write smut :'( Sorry!! Maybe in my future aus I'll write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of addign pictures in my first chapter for the character introduction but I can't seem to understand how the inserting picture option here works :( Anyone knows pls. help!! >_<
> 
> NOTE: Just wanted to mention that the whole story will be in Jinyoung's and Jaebum's p.o.v since they are the main ship of the story. Through their p.o.v I'll be telling the other boys' story as well and maybe in specific situations I will put their p.o.v if their story cannot be said through Jinyoung's and Jaebum's p.o.v

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

It's the night of Full Moon and all of us are eating dinner in the dining hall with all the other packs before the big night starts. Mated couples are free tonight as they are already mated and it's a good thing that all the doors in the house- in fact all the pack houses are made sound proof for occasions like this. 

I'm nervous. I don't know what to do. Hopefully everything goes right!! Wait- OH MY GOD!! I'm going to do _it_ with Jaebum hyung tonight!! Shit!! M-My first- OH GOD!! 

Ugh!! 

It will be fine Jinyoung!! Don't freak out!! Hyung won't do anything bad!!

.

Me and Jaebum hyung are in our room right now, the boys obviously back in their rooms. But this time all the packs are here due to Ball function. Is it always like that though? Might as well ask hyung

Jinyoung: Jaebum hyung? 

Jaebum: Yes? 

Jinyoung: Is it the first time that Full Moon is coming during Ball Function or is it always like this? 

Jaebum: No, it's always like this. We always schedule the Ball Function including the Full Moon day. I don't really know but it seems like everyone no matter what pack is supposed to be under one roof just differetn rooms obviously during Full Moon. 

Jinyoung: AhH!! I see. Thank God doors are sound proof then

Jaebum: *chuckles* Yeah.... You nervous? 

Jinyoung: Not gonna lie... Yes, I'm very nervous about both the marking and mating since it's the first time for intercourse obviously 

Jaebum: Don't worry Jinyoung-ah... Trust me ok? I'll take care of you

Jinyoung: *blushes* Nae

Jaebum: *chuckles* _Cute_

Oh God!! He loves making me blush now doesn't he?!! Aish!! 

Jaebum: So... _Ready_?

Jinyoung: Wait- We are starting _now_? 

Jaebum: Not exactly now but when the clock hits 12:00

Jinyoung: Oh... 

Jaebum: Yup!! So we have like 3 hours left before we start.... Wanna do something till then? 

Jinyoung: Uhh... 

Jaebum: Come on... It's ok, don't be shy now!!

Jinyoung: *whines* I'm not *pouts*

Jaebum: *chuckles* Of course you are... Don't worry about telling me anything ok? I'm always here for you yeah?

Jinyoung: Nae hyung 

* * *

_**Sorry for not smut!! I really don't know how to write smut :'(** _

_**Maybe I'll write it in my future aus or any one of the upcoming chapters ;)** _

_**Pls. wait till then!! :)))** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by :)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still Full Moon Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what!!!   
> I decided not to disappoint you guys and actualy try and write my first smut!! :)  
> Hope it turns out good

Jaebum: Ready?

Jinyoung: Y-Yeah

Jaebum: Don't be nervous yeah? I'll be gentle on you

Jinyoung: Ok hyung 

Jaebum slowly leaned down towards Jinyoug, who is lying down on the bed and stopped right in front of Jinyoung's lips. 

Jaebum: May I? 

Jaebum pressed his lips right onto Jinyoung's soon after he got Jinyoung's nod. It took a few seconds but soon Jinyoung was responding to the kiss eagerly. The kiss soon turned into a heated make out session, both of them swallowing each others moans. 

Slowly Jaebum's hand went under Jinyoung's shirt, roaming all around his body and feeling all parts of Jinyoung. This surely brought out a breathy moan from Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung: Hyung? 

Jaebum: Yes? You ready? 

Jinyoung: Yes... 

Jaebum: Ok... I'm removing your clothes now ok? 

Jinyoung could only give a nod in return as he was long gone to give a proper reply. 

Soon enough, all of Jaebum's and Jinyoung's clothes were off and Jaebum staring at Jinyoung from head to toe. _He is indeed beautiful_

Jinyoung, feeling self conscious of his body because of Jaebum's stare brought his hands over his treasure to cover it. 

Jaebum: Don't hide yourself Jinyoungie... You are really beautiful. Don't be shy and hide yourself from me. 

Jaebum took Jinyoung's hand from the spot and then got off the bed to get the lube and condom beofre coming back and getting back on top of Jinyoung. Jaebum went up again only to lean into a kiss with Jinyoung, then moving down to make hickeys on Jinyoung's mily white skin all around his collarbone and neck. He soon went downwards with his lips still attached to Jinyoung's body trailing kisses all over as he goes down. Jaebum stopped right above Jinyoung's dick and moved on to leaving kisses all over Jinyoung's thighs and leaving few hickeys in between as well. A whimper left Jinyoung's mouth and Jaebum thought it was enough of the teasing.

Jinyoung: H-Hyung!! Please... 

Jaebum: Yes Jinyoungie... Don't worry ok? I'll start now

Jaebum slicked his fingers with some lube and then pushed a single finger into Jinyoung not beofre warnning him and getting a nod in return. This made Jinyoung let out a loud moan which was music to Jaebum's ears. Jaebum never thought Jinyoung would be this vocal but he is _definitely_ impressed.

Jinyoung: I-It hurts...

Jaebum: It's ok... It will be gone soon. I'll wait until you are ok before I move

After he got a nod, he waited for Jinyoung to adjust to the foreign feeling of his finger in his hole. 

Jinyoung: Y-You can m-move

And that's when Jaebum slowly started moving his finger in and out of his hole earning music like moans from Jinyoung. Soon enough a second finger was add getting a loud moan of Jaebum's name from Jinyoung as Jaebum continued moving his two fingers in and out and started scissoring and expanding his hole. 

Jinyoung: J-Jaebum!! 

Jaebum: Yes? 

Jinyoung: I-I can't... Please start already!! 

God!! How Jaebum wanted to take him then and there but he had to hold back and be gentle since it was Jinyoung's first time and obviously Jaebum's first as well. 

After a few more thrusts, Jaebum removed his fingers after he was sure that Jinyoung is ready to take him. 

Jaebum: Ok ready for me? 

Jinyoung: Yes... Please make it quick!! I can't wait anymore... 

Jaebum: Oh? *smirks*

Jinyoung: Please hyung!! 

And Jaebum gave him exactly what he wanted. He lubed up his dick before aligning it in front of Jinyoung's hole trasing him a bit before slowly pushing himself insdie. 

Jinyoung: OH GOD!!! Ah- Hyung this hurts!!! 

Jaebum: It will be gone soon Jinyonug-ah... Hang in there for a bit more 

After Jaebum was completely inside Jinyoung, he waited just like before so that Jinyoung could get used to him. He is not going to deny it, he is definitely big and he is proud that Jinyoung took him well. 

Jaebum: Tell me when you are ready ok? 

Jinyoung: *nods* You can _move_

That was the only word needed for Jaebum to start moving but he sure did it slowly not wanting to hurt Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung: H-Hyung!! Faster!! 

Soon enough, Jaebum was moving faster and faster as the time went by almost going at inhumane speed!! 

Jinyoung: Hyung I'm _c-close_

Jaebum: Me too Jinyoug-ah... Be ready too mark ok? 

Jinyoung: Yes hyung- OH MY GOD!!! 

With such a loud moan, Jaebum knew that he for sure found Jinyoung's spot and he kept hitting that spot earnign louder and louder moans from Jinyoung.

Jaebum soon came close to his own orgasm alogn with Jinyoung and both of them leaned forward showing both their necks to each other. Jaebum's fangs biting into Jinyoung and Jinyoung's into Jaebum's neck where the scent gland is present. As soon as both of them marked each other, they btoh were spilling out white strips of cum, Jinyoung onto both of their sotmach and some even falling on their chest and Jaebum inside Jinyoung (in the condom). 

Both of them pulled away from each others neck after marking and Jaebumfell side ways and hugged Jinyoung closer. He was still inside Jinyoung but he soon was pulling himself out, Jinyoung reacting with a whine from the loss of contact. Jaebum removed the condomo from his dick and tied it up, throwing it in the dustbin before climbing back into bed and hugging Jinyoung. 

Jaebum: Are you ok? Did I hurt you so much? 

Jinyoung: No hyung, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me

Jaebum: I'm glad... Your mark will be completely formed by tomorrow morning

Jinyoung; Hmm... Yours too 

Jaebum: Yeah... Wanna take a shower before sleeping or you wanna sleep and shower tomorrow morning? 

Jinyoung: Can we shower? I can't sleep here like this, its sticky *pouts*

Jaebum: *chuckles* Sure Jinyoung-ah... Come on, I'll carry you 

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

I carried Jinyoung after I got out of bed and took him to our washroom and set him on the counter before going to fill the bath tub with water and checking the temperature so that it's not too hot nor too cold for Jinyoung. 

I lifted Jinyoung and set him inside the bath tub which made Jinyoung to leave a huge sigh of relief. I got inside behind him after a few seconds and both of us washed each other off. I got Jinyoung out from the bathtub and set him on the counter again and went outside to get his clothes. I quickly put on some clthes adn took Jinyoung's clothes and gave it to him so he can dress up and then I went to take of our dirty bedsheets and put them in the laundry before putting a new one by the time Jinyoung came back from the washroom.

Well, it's a good sign that I didn't go that hard on him since he is able to walk. I'm glad I could keep my promise and not hurt him. Both of us got into bed and Jinyoung immediately snuggled into me which got out a laugh from me. He is seriously being so cute right now, I don't think I can resist anymore. I gave a nice soft pinch on his cheeks which I am sure is as red as tomato right now. I bet he is glad that it is dark in our room right now. 

Jaebum: Good night!! Sleep well!!

Jinyoung: Hmm... You too hyung

* * *

_**Well!!! Surprise!!! I know I said I ain't going to write one but I tried for you guys since I know you guys would be disappointed that I didn't include smut ;)** _

_**Did it turn out good? I hope so it did because this is my first time!! :(((((** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon is finally over!!! Now that mating is finally over, Jaebum also has all the powers that Jinyoung has except the ruling power (alpha power as commonly called). Both of the have the BLOOD MOON PACK symbol right on their scent gland. 
> 
> Usually alpha's don't get the mate marks since omega's don't mark and only alpha's do but since Jinyoung marked Jaebum as well, he also has the marks and he is the only alpha who will have mate marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this story is going good :( I'm scared if it's going to turn out boring :'(

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

I woke up because of the sunlight shining right into my eyes and of course me being dumb, tried opening my eyes immediately that made me wince due to the britghtness of the sun. I turned to the other side only to come face to face with a rigid body. 

Huh?

Oh!! It's Jaebum hyung!! God for a minute I forgot that he is also here with me. 

Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment when I remembered what both of us did yesterday. I looked up to Jaebum who is still peacefully sleeping. GOD!! How does he look so handsome and perfect even while sleeping. Even though it's only been one week with him and just one night since we mated, I can already tell that, 

_I am in love_

Ok actually, I am just going to stick to _like_ for now since I don't really know Jaebum hyung that well to fall in love and even though I have learned more about him this past week, there ar still things that I have to learn and understand about him. I am going to make sure that I am surely in love with him and that this is not just due to the fact that he is my mate. But I do like him, so much. 

Well well, I didn't notice I was staring at him until he suddenyl opened his eyes and looked straight at me which caught me off guard but he really held my chin up before I could bury myself in his chest. 

Jaebum: Don't hide from me Jinyoungie.... I already told you

Jinyoung: Yeah ok... I just got caught off guard when you suddenly looked at me *blushes* 

Jaebum: *chuckles* About that!! Were you really straing at me while I was sleeping? 

Jinyoung: *pouts* Not my fault!! 

Jaebum huyng literally bursted out laughing for what even I don't know!! It's not funny... I am burning with embarrassment here

Jaebum: You're seriously so cute you know that? 

Jinyoung: No I'm not 

Jaebum: Yes you are 

Jinyoung: No 

Jaebum: Yes

Jinyoung: Are we playing yes or no? 

Jaebum: Well, if you want to I can play that until you agree to my sentence because you are deinftiely cute. I don't think anyone would disagree to that expect you yourself. 

Jinyoung: *blushes* Fine fine... You win 

Finally he gave me a wide grin of victory and suddenly came down and pressed his lips onto mine. Ok now that certainly caught me off guard if it didn't before. 

Even though it took me a few seconds to recover from the shock, I kissed him back and I don't even know why we are doing this... Not that I am complaining, I aboslutely love it but it's not like we are lovers yet even though I would _love_ it if it turned out that way. 

After both of us remembered about the fact that we are actually running out of breath, we finally pulled away. 

Jaebum: Jinyoung-ah? 

Jinyoung: Hmm? 

Jaebum: You don't feel wrong that we are kissing right? 

Jinyoung: Not really... I know we aren't anything as of now but I am not gonna complain because I love it. I _love_ kissing you *blushes*

Jaebum: *chuckles* Where did the sudden confidence come from? 

Jinyoung: I don't know.... I just said the truth though 

Jaebum: *chuckles* I like it. I like it that you are honest with me. I hope we continue this way, being honest with each other and not lying about anything. We are mates and I don't know yet if we will become something more but I hope we go through everything together ok? Not only you but me also, both of us. We need not hide anythign from each other ok? 

Jinyoung: Yes hyung 

Jaebum: I'm glad you are my mate Jinyoung-ah... I know this is early to say, but _I like you Jinyoungie_

Jinyoung: *blushes* _I like you too hyung_

Finally both fo us got out of bed. Jaebum hyung went to the washroom first while I took clothes for myself and hyung as well before I went to the washroom, obviously after he comes out but yeah.

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

All of us are currently eating breakfast before we start the day. It's almost the end of the second week of ball function and most of us actually look really tired because of the Full Moon yesterday. Well I guess there are many newly found mates after all. More than I thought would be there. I am truly shocked but this should have been expected though, it's a ball function after all and one of the main thign that happens in a ball function is that most unmated alpha's, beta's and omega's who are above 18 find their mates. 

Also, I had to wear a god dammned shirt to breakfast so that my mate mark wouldn't be shown. Well, it's not like I have a choice because if everyone sees my mate mark they will obviously know Jinyoung's position because no other alpha gets mate marks and this isn't allowed until we officially announce it so yeah. I am deifnitely going to change into a T-Shirt after breakfast because i certainly do not want to walk in shirts inside the house. I have to careful about the others not seeing is one thing and plus our parents gave us permission to tell the boys as long as they keep it a secret, it's ok. 

. 

After breakfast, all of us- meaning me, Jinyoung and the boys went to mine and Jinyoung's room. Ok but in all seriousness I don't know why these boys are following us because I am literally only going to our room so that I can change out of this shirt. There is no other business that I have in our room because me and Jinyoung has to go to eomma and appa's office to start the arrangements for the ceremonies and get a briefing on our duties and all that. 

Jaebum: Why are you guys even following us? 

Jackson: Simply hyung.. We wanna be with our dearest hyung. Can't we do that? 

Jaebum: *rolls eyes* Sure 

Mark: Why are you even marching to your room by the way?

Jaebum: To change out of this shirt. It's not comfortable wearing a shirt inside the house

Jinyoung: You didn't have to...

Jaebum: Well I certainly had to Jinyoung-ah and you know that 

I turned to look at him only to see him pouting at me. God? Don't tell me he is feeling guilty about this. There is nothing to feel guilty right? It's not him who decided this position for himself? I am not exactly hiding myself forever, it's only until we officially announce to everyone which will most probably be in like two to three days or so. 

I whispered to him about not having to feel guilty and finally after he understood is when we continued to our room. I kinda feel bad about leaving the boys in the dark but I guess we will be telling them soon since they will see the mark when I change into my T-Shirt. 

. 

The minute I came out of my closet, all I heard is loud gasps coming from the five of them. At first, not gonna lie, it had me confused and for a secodn there I forgot what they are so surprised about. After they finsihed gaping at me, they all slowly turned their heads to face Jinyoung. This is seriously hilarious that they look like robots moivng their head with the help of some controlled remote. Honestly, I would have laughed at their expression if not for the explanation they are going to demand form me and Jinyoung.

Mark: W-Wait!! Jinyoung!! You are _Omega Of Serenity!?_

Jinyoung: Uh... Yeah *nods* 

And they are back to square one, gasping with mouth wide open. 

Jaebum: Actually it would be better if you guys closed your mouth before some fly gets in

Everyone did close their mouth at that but they were still gaping at both of us. 

Yugyeom: Wait- This is why you wore a shirt to breakfast? To hide the mark? 

Jaebum: Yeah 

BamBam: How come you didn't push us out? I mean, even we aren't supposed to know right? 

Jinyoung: Eomma and appa told it's ok to tell you guys as long as you guys keep it confidential

Youngjae: Oh

Jaebum: Yeah so now that you know, I expect you guys to keep this is a secret until its officially announced. And after that also don't go screaming that you guys already knew it because then the other pack members of our pack and other packs as well, especially Jinyoung's pack would feel I don't know partial that we tell even confidential stuff to you guys beforehand. You know it isn't fair. 

Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom: Sure hyung!!

Jackson: So is this what you guys were whispering in the middel of the hallway? 

Jaebum: Kinda... I could tell Jinyoung was blaming himself about his position and that's made me wear a shirt so I just told him it's not his fault. That's all... 

Mark: Ah!! Jinyoung-ah, don't balme yourself ok? Jaebum doesn't like wearing shirts that much that's why ok? He is not bothered that he should hide his mate mark ok? 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* Yeah hyung... I didn't know that, he told me though... 

Mark: Hmm 

Yugyeom: So Jinyoug hyung also marked you yesterday? 

Jaebum: Obviously!! You though the mark would just come out of nowhere? 

Yugyeom: Not really but I just asked *whines and pouts*

Jinyoung: *chuckles* It's ok Yugyeom-ah... Everyone can be dumb at time

All of us bursted out laughing at that, except Yugyeom who sat their pouting at Jinyoung. WOw!! Never though Jinyoung can be a savage. Other than that time during the introduction when he went savage at BamBam for his dab joke, Jinyoung always toned down and never really talked much this last week but I guess that was only part of getting used to us. I guess he is the type of person who gets talkative only after he gets comfrotable enough to tease them. Which I definitely find an achievement. I heard form his parents that he is pretty shy and especially the fact that he had very rarely got out of the house didn't help with mingling with people either and he only talked to his pack memebrs and family since he is used to them. I'm glad he is starting to talk and be savage, which I have a doubt is his actual self even though it took a whole week. 

Yugyeom: Never thought Jinyoung hyung would roast me *pouts* 

Mark: Well, I wasn't really surprised with the way he roasted BamBam when he introduced himself

BamBam: I am trying to forget that here... That was not nice *pouts*

Jinyoung: I didn't hurt you with what I said did I? 

BamBam: No of course not hyung!! I was talking about Mark pointing out that scenario again. You shouldn't feel bad ok? 

Jinyoung: Ok then 

Woah!! I don't think I will ever be used to his smile. It's so beautiful. 

Jackson: Stop gaping at Jinyoung, Jaebum hyung... We all know that you are whipped 

Jaebum: Shut up I wasn't gaping at him *rolls eyes* 

Jinyoung: *blushes* l-let's go hyung 

Jaebum: *chuckles* Sure 

Youngjae: Wait- Where are you guys going? 

Jaebum: Eomma and appa's office... We have to start the arrangements for the ceremonies and finalize everything before announcing about this to everyone. You guys can come to if you want. You know about this anyway now. You could help 

Mark: Yeah sure let's go 

And like that all of us went to eomma and appa's office to get started with everything. Both mine and Jinyoung's parents were there and they all were shocked when the boys came in as well but quickly got over that and we started arranging everything. It was funny seeign both our parents with wide eyes like they saw an army coming towards them. 

* * *

_**Well that was a chapter which was an absolute flop!!! :'(** _

_**This chapter definitely didn't turn out good!!! :((( >_<** _

_**I hope I do good in the next one!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :))))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to officially announce about Jaebum and Jinyoung ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedbacks :)

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

It's currently 4 pm and all the packs that are here are gathered in our house conference room. Yes, our conference room is pretty large to accommodate all the packs, infact all pack houses have large conference room since we have to be able to accommodate all the packs for meetings and stuff so yeah. As of now, we all are gathered because eomma and appa are going to officially announce about me and Jinyoung and tell everyone the fixed dates of our handing over and crowning ceremony. 

Hyunsik: Good Evening to everyone present here!! 

All: Good Evening!! 

Hyunsik: We have gathered you all here today to officially announce the Handing over ceremony

After all the claps died down, appa then continued since he hasn't even told the important part of the meeting yet. 

Hyunsik: Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung's handing over ceremony will be held the coming Sunday in the training field of our pack house and following that will be their crowning ceremony. 

As soon as appa said that, gasps were heard all around the room and Jinyoung immediately held my hand. Hmm? Is he nervous? 

Jaebum: Anything wrong? 

jinyoung: *shakes head* Just nervous 

Jaebum: It's ok chill... I'm here with you 

Jinyoung gave me a light smile and nodded his head. How cute, even when he is nervous.

Hyunsik: As announced, Jaebum and Jinyoung will be taking over this pack by next week as well as the whole of our kind. I hope you all treat them with respect and wish all the best to both of you as well 

All of the people clapped and me and Jinyoung stood up to bow to them, which everyone returned. 

Hyunsik: I invite all of you to the ceremony. We all would be glad if you all attend the ceremony and I hope you everything goes well 

All: Yes!! 

After the meeting got dismissed, all of us boys went back to mine and Jinyoung's room since we don't really have much to do today, just the ball night starting at 7 pm. 

Jackson: OOHH!! 

Jaebum: Hmm? 

Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom: Congrats both of you!! 

Jackson: Rule well!! 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: *chuckles* Thanks 

Ah!! I hope we both will be able to rule well and make all the people happy and not disappointed in us. 

BamBam: You have everything arranged? We have to put up the stuff we bought right? 

Jaebum: Yeah we have to do it soon... It's only this week left

Yugyeom: We'll help 

Jaebum: Yup thanks 

Yugyeom: No problem hyung 

Jackson: Aren't these ceremonies supposed to be held at the church though? 

Jinyoung: Never pegged you for the stupid one but ok

Jackson: HEY!!! *pouts* 

All of us laughed at that before explaining to Jackson that wedding is the ceremony held at the church and not handing over and crowning ceremony. God!! This boy!! He can be the most dumbest person I have even seen at times but when he is actually serious and focusing on something you would never think he would ask such stupid questions. 

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Jaebum: Come in!! 

Soojung: Hey boys... Come on!! We need to start putting up everything in the training field and there are lot more jobs to complete. Go help in the trianing field. Jinyoung and Jaebum's dad's are there. Jaebum and Jinyonug come with me. 

Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom: Ok eomma 

Jinyoung and I followed eomma to her's and appa's office while the rest of the boys went to the training field to help put up all the stuff like chairs and a small stage and all the other things needed for the ceremony. 

. 

Soojung: Ok come in and have a seat

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae 

Soojung: I called you here to tell you about the jobs and stuff ok? This whole week you both will come here to me while the boys go to help in the training field ok? There is a lot to learn. Actually double of what me and Hyunsik oppa or Bogum and Soyeon does because you guys have to do the works realted to all of the packs as well right? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Yeah 

Soojung: Ok first of all I just wanted to tell you that your handing over ceremony will be conducted by Hyunsik oppa and crowning ceremony will be conducted by Bogum ok? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae 

And the eomma started with all the job which became and endless list and the fact that she was just listing everythign and not really explaining how each of those jobs is done isn't helping at all because just listing them is too long and if she had explained also, then I don't know how long this will take to finish. Oh My God!! Too much work!! I bet me and Jinyoung are going to die of exhaustion one fine day. 

. 

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Soojung: Come in!! 

Hyunsik: Hey 

Soojung: Oh you're done? 

Hyunsik: For today yes 

Soojung: Oh wow, I'm not done though

Hyunsik: *chuckles* Carry on 

Bogum: Soyeon?

Soojung: She went to sleep just 10 minutes ago since she wasn't feeling well. She was here till now

Bogum: Ah really? I'll go check on her

Soojung: Ok 

Mark: What's going on here? 

Jaebum: Eomma was lisitng all the jobs we have to do

Jackson: Ohh... How do you feel about all these jobs? Easy? 

Jinyoung: It's a never ending list *whines* 

All of them crakced up at that. Hoenstly, I am amused too!! I never saw Jinyoung whine since the time he came here. Why is everything he does so cute? Ah!! He seriously is making me fall for him so deep!!!! What should I do with him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Handing Over Ceremony!!! In this ceremony, Jaebum and Jinyoung is handed over the power of The Blood Moon Pack from Jaebu's Parents. After this ceremony, Jaebum and Jinyoung will be the Head Alpha and Luna of The Blood Moon Pack.

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

Me and Jinyoung just got done with putting our suits on for the two ceremonies going to happen today. Well as of now, it's the handing over ceremony but we will be putting the same suit for the crowning ceremony as well. All the people are already gathered in the trainign field as soon as we all finished our breakfast, including the boys and our parents. It's only me and Jinyoungie who came back to our rooms to get dressed. I guess one of our parents will come to call us when the time has come though. 

Jinyoung: I'm nervous *whines*

Jaebum: Hey it's ok chill!! I'm nervous too but both of us should came down or else nothing will work out ok? 

Jinyoung: *nods* I'm trying but I can't help but think what will happen if something goes wrong like if I tell something wrong by mistake

Jaebum: Chill Jinyoung-ah... You won't ok? EVerything will go perfectly. Don't worry 

Jinyoung: Ok thank you 

Jaebum: Anytime Jinyoungie

Ah!! I can't help but keep falling for him especially seeing him blush because of the nickname. How cute. 

I can't believe that Jinyoung and I are already going to take over the pack and not only the pack but also going to rule our whole pack. This still feels so unreal. Also since we are the first ans last ones who are going to be ruling the whole of our kind, appa told us that we have to hold a meeting with the Head Alpha and Luna's of all the packs for their daily duties and rules it seems. Looks like every pack Head Alpha and Luna will have one more extra duty to do. 

A loud knock was heard before eomma poked her head in with a wide smile. 

Soojung: Good morning to my soon to be leaders!! It's time!! 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: *chuckles* Good morning eomma 

Soojung: You guys ready? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Yeah 

Soojung: Ok then let's go... Remember, don't be nervous ok? Everything is going to be fine yeah? 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Nae eomma 

Eomma gave both of us one last tight hug before all three of us went down to the training field to get on with the ceremony. 

.

Hyunsik: Good Morning to all of you present here. I would like to thank all of you who came to attend the Handing Over Ceremony and the Crowning Ceremony of Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung. Let's all stand up for a small prayer before we start the ceremony. 

All of us stood up from our seats and after appa told the prayer that we usually say before every ceremony, we all sat back down in our places. 

Hyunsik: Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung please come forward

**No one's p.o.v**

Jaebum and Jinyoung both got up from their seats and went forward to stand in the places assigned to them with Jaebum on the right and Jinyoug on the left. 

Hyunsik: The Handing Over Ceremony is one of the most important ceremonies conducted by every pack as an official appointment of the new Head Alpha and Luna for the pack and also marks the retirement of the former Head Alpha and Luna. The new Head Alpha and Luna is appointed with the belief that both of them together will lead and protect their pack with loyalty and show no betrayal for as long as they are in power. However, this Handing Over Ceremony is special for The Blood Moon Pack as this is going to be the last and final Handing Over Ceremony that is going to be conducted here. Now, we will start the ceremony with all hopes that both of you, Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung will be able to lead and protect the pack with complete loyalty and in no day will betray your pack or break any rules that should be followed forever. 

Soojung: I request both of you to bow your heads while the crown is being handed over

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung did as said by Soojung while Hyunsik handed over his crown to Jaebum and placed it onto his head and Soojung did the same with her crown on Jinyoung's head. After the crown was placed, both of them lifted their heads up.

Soojung: Im Jaebum, do you accept to be the Head Alpha of The Blood Moon Pack along with your mate Park Jinyoung, to lead and protect your pack members with all loyalty and promise to not violate any rules?

Jaebum: I accept to be the Head Alpha of The Blood Moon Pack will all respect *bows* 

Soojung: Park Jinyoung, do you accept to be the Luna of The Blood Moon Pack along with your mate Im Jaebum, to lead and protect your pack members with all loyalty and promise to not violate any rules? 

Jinyoung: I accept to be the Luna of The Blood Moon Pack will all respect *bows* 

Hyunsik finished the handing over ceremony by putting one black ribbon each on both Jaebum and Jinyoung's hand. The black colour in the ribbon ressembling the official colour of their pack and the ribbon being something that is passed down to every new Head Alpha and Luna of the pack. This ribbon is their for every pack with the difference of the colour being that particular packs official colour. 

Hyunsik: Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung are not declared to be the Head Alpha and Luna of The Blood Moon Pack. Soojung and I wish you both all the best of luck in leading the pack. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung both bowed down and said their thank you's and shook hands with Hyunsik and Soojung as a last sealing of their position. 

Hyunsik: The Handing Over Ceremony has finally come to an end and now we will be moving on to the second ceremony of this day and to lead this ceremony, myself and Soojugn will be handing over to Park Bogum and Park Soyeon, Head Alpha and Luna of The Blood Rose Pack. Thank you. 

Everyone present in the training field clapped their hands as a mark to the end of the ceremony as well as to the beginning of the next ceremony, welcomming Bogum and Soyeon to the front. Jaebum and Jinyoung removed their crowns and gave it to Jackson and Mark who came to collect it from them but kept the balc ribbon as they are not supposed to remove it until after 24 hours. 

* * *

_**So!! Jaebum and Jinyoung are finally Head Alpha and Luna of The Blood Moon Pack!!** _

_**How do you think of this chapter?! I feel I did a good job on this chapter than all the prev. chapters and I hope you guys liked this chapter too!!** _

_**Thank you again to everyone reading this and giving me support to write this book ^_^** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :))))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Crowning Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in "no one's p.o.v" like the prev. chapter

Bogum: The second ceremony of the day is going to start at the moment. For this ceremony I request that all of you please stand and remain standing to show respect to our soon to be leaders. 

All of the people present in the training field rose up to their feet before Bogum continued with his speech on the Corwning Cermeony. 

Bogum: The Crowning Cermeony is a cermeony that takes place only once and that is after the Omega of Serenity finds his/her mate and starts ruling thier pack. This ceremony is an official sealing of the announcement and also an ordination of the King and Queen of our kind. Soyeon and I are very glad to be able to conduct this cermeony and crown the King and Queen of our kind. We wish you both all the very best!! 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Thank you *bows* 

Soyeon: The Crowning Ceremony had three sections that has to be conducted in order for this ceremony to be completed. The first being the acceptance, second being the main section which is crowning the King and Queen and lastly the blood oath to seal your acceptance to the position. As of now, we will begin the Crowning Ceremony. 

Bogum: Im Jaebum, Do you accept to take the position to be The King of our kind along with Park Jinyoung, lead and portect everyone with all sincerity, loyalty and with no partiality towards anyone. Do you swear to be there for all the people when in need and never bring them down at any time of your life?! 

Jaebum: Yes!! I promise to do so and accept my position 

Bogum: Park Jinyoung, Do you accept to take the position to be The Queen of our kind along with Im Jaebum, lead and portect everyone with all sincerity, loyalty and with no partiality towards anyone. Do you swear to be there for all the people when in need and never bring them down at any time of your life?! 

Jinyoung: Yes!! I promise to do so and accept my position

Soyeon: I request both fo you to bow your heads as you are being crowned!! 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung bowed their heads to be crowned as The King and Queen. Bogum and Soyeon told the prayers that are supposed to be said before the crowningi and then both of them placed the crown, Bogum on Jaebum and Soyeon on Jinyoung at the same time. After the crown got placed, both of them both their heads back up ready for the third section of the ceremony. 

Soyeon: I request both of you to please lift your right index finger forward for the blood oath

Both of them bought up their right index finger. Bogum took out his penknife that he had bought to use for the blood oath and made a small slice of Jaebum's finger first followed by Jinyoung's finger which Soyeon took immediately and joined the finger with the cut to Jaebum's finger. Both of them closed their eyes when they felt their blood flow into each others system and opened their eyes when they felt a sudden spark inside them. The spark representing the strengthening of their powers and the acitvation of Jinyoung's ruling power. They finally separated thier connected fingers which was bandaged by Soyeon immediately to avoid loss of blood. 

Bogum: The Corwning Ceremony has finally coem to an end!! We declare Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung as Our King and Queen!! 

Soyeon: We wish you all the very best in leading our Kingdom!! 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Thank you!! 

All the poeple clapped their hands and bowed down to Jaebum and Jinyoung as a sign to welcome them as their King and Queen. 

All: Greetings to you, Your Highness and Your Serenity!! *bows* 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Greetings to you all!!! *bows* 

After Hyunsik announced about the end of ceremony, everyone began movign back to the pack house since lunch is being served while Jaebum and JInyoung's family stayed back along with the boys to take few photos. 

* * *

_**So Jaebum and Jinyoung has finally taken over their role of ruling the whole kingdom!!** _

_**I really hope they do rule well!!! :))))** _

_**I am really glad that all of you are liking this story and I really am thankful for all the feedbacks that you guys give me ^_^** _

_**I hope I can continue to write this story without making it boring :'(((** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	12. Chapter 12

_1 month later_

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

_**BANG!!!** _

I woke up startled due to the loud crash that I heard. God!! That scared the shit out of me!! What the hell!!

Jinyoung: Jaebum hyung? 

Jaebum: *groans* Sorry I scared you. That sound was me smashing the alarm for being too loud

Wow!! Seriously!! Oh My God!! I am literally laughing right now. It's been exacty a month since I came here and also became hyung's mate and I never saw hyung smashing the alarm like this any other morning. 

Jaebum: Don't laugh!! Why are you laughing!! *whines*

Jinyoung: Sorry hyung *chuckles* 

Jaebum: Yah!! Why are you even apologizing!! 

Jinyoung: Ugh!! I don't know *whines* 

Jaebum: *chuckles*

Jinyoung: WHat's the time? 

Jaebum: It's almost 8:00- shit!!

Jinyoung: We missed breakfast hyung!!! 

Jaebum: It's ok it's ok... They will forgive us... It's ok... Those idiots didn't even come call us 

Jinyoung: Who knows if they called but we didn't wake up 

Jaebum: True but I kept the alarm for 6:30!! I never change it *whines*

Jinyoung: Hmm... It's ok... Let's get up now 

Jaebum: Yeah 

Well!! THat's how today started. Clearly, both of us are way too late to wake up that we even missed breakfast and I hope eomma and appa (Jaebum's) does not kill us for that because we are Head Alpha and Luna of the pack now and wea re supposed to be presnet at the head of the table during breakfast, lunch and dinner unless something important came up. Which clearly didn't and we were literally sleeping our asses off in our room *whines* Jaebum hyung went to the washroom first so I stayed in our bed, looking thoruhg my phone like what I usually do in the mornings. I usually only check mine and hyung's schedule for the day and if there are any important mails to send and things like that, I don't really have anything interesting in my phone to look at like most people. I don't understand what's so interesting to see in their phones 24/7 though, my phone is so boring. 

Wait!!! 

Uh oh... 

Me and hyung has to go for inspection today in 2 hours. What a good day to wake up late!!! Oh God!!! 

Inspection isn't really our job as the pack Head Alpha and Luna but our job as the King and Queen of our Kingdom. This is done to make sure all the packs in our Kingdom are running peacefully and without any conflicts, within the packs as well as outside the packs. Outside the packs meaning, the relationship between different packs. Me and hyung have to do this inspection every 2 month and this is basically our first official inspection that we are going to go to after the one round we had made through out all the packs just after our Crowning Ceremony but that can't really be called an inspection since we were just going around to check all the locations of the packs and get to know the other packs as their leaders. Of course, we don't just barge into the pack houses for inspection!! We book appointments with the Head Alpha and Luna of every pack to make them know that we will be coming for inspections and hence we cannot be late. Our first pack house is The Red Moon Pack which is in 2 hours. 

We not only inspect pack houses, we go to the schools and colleges of our Kingdom too to see how they are running and if everyhting is going perfect there. Apparetnyl we have to check if all the teachers in the schools and colleges are fit to teach and are actually teaching the students properly since education is REALLY important!!! 

Jaebum: Jinyoung-ah... I'm done!! 

Jinyoung: Nae hyung!! By the way... 

Jaebum: Hmm? Anything wrong? 

Jinyoung: It's our first inspection day today... We have the first apointment with Red Moon Pack in 2 hours. Think we can make it till there in time? 

Jaebum: Wait it's today!!?

Jinyoung; Yup

Jaebum: Shit!!! What day is it even today? 

Jinyoung: Tuesday 

Jabeum: Shit!! Oh God!! We literally started off bad today huh

Jinyoung: Yeah... I was thinking the same thing

Jaebum: Hmm... It's ok, we'll make it somehow. Go freshen up, I'll get ready and go down and wait ok? 

Jinyoung: Sure hyung

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

God!!!! This job is really stressful!! How could I freaking forget that today is our first inspection!! The packs would tolerate a five minute difference in the appointment time right? But that cannot happen!!! *whines* This is our first freaking inspection, we have to be on time!!! Ugh!! 

I put on my clothes quickly and made my way downstairs praying that nonoe of our pack members are there still. THank God I at least remembered to cancel trainign for today or that would also gone flop!! I made a bee line to the kitchen, avoiding the living room in case someone is there, especially the boys or my parents to ask the butlers if food is still there or else I hvae to may some. 

Jaebum: Ani? 

Ani. She is our Packs Head Butler and has been working here since I was a kid. Actually she joined our pack like a month before I was born according to my parents and she has been working here since then as the packs head butler. I have to admit though, her cooking is seriously so amazing, I don't even know how she does that. Like seriously, amazing!!! She has 5 other butlers below her to work along with her and they are all her family as well. Family as in, 2 are her sisters and 2 are her cousins. They all are as good as Ani in cooking but I should give Ani a higher position in this. No wonder she is the head butler. 

Ani: Huh?! Oh!! Greeting's Head Alpha!! *bows* 

Jaebum: *chuckles* Greetings Ani!! You know you don't have to call me that right? You have known me since I was a baby *pouts*

Ani: *chuckles* But I have to either way. Respecting the Head Alpha is something important right? Other than your parents , Luna's parents and Luna, everyone is supposed to call you Head Alpha

Jaebum: Yeah but it's weird hearing you and the boys suddenly calling me Head Alpha when you all called me comfortably till before

Ani: No choice *chuckles*

Ok actually, the boys don't really call me and Jinyoung Head Alpha and Luna unless we are in front of our other pack members or when we are in public since they also are supposed to show respect even though we are like family. They only call us liek usual when it's just us boys or when we are only with my parents since they don't mind. But it's not like I can tell Ani or even anyone else in our pack or in public that right? THey will think it's unfair how the boys get privileges just because they are mine and JInyoung's firends and family. Plus, it's actually not allowed to give privilleges like this unless the person is mine and Jinyoung's parents or blood siblings so yeah. 

Ani: You wanted something Head Alpha? 

Jaebum: Yeah actually I wanted to know if food is still left since me and Jinyoung didn't really come for breakfast 

Ani: Oh My God!! Really?!! 

Jaebum: Yeah we accidentally slept off 

Ani: Ah!! No wonder I didn't hear greetings today 

Jaebum: *chuckles* 

Ani: I'll make somethinig fast for both of you 

Jaebum: Ah ah!! It's ok, I'll make then... I just thought to ask if something was left

Ani: Oh no!! Go sit Head Alpha, I'll make. 

Jaebum: Ok Ani *chuckles* 

I went into the dining room just in time for Jinyoung to come in and then both fo us took a seat. It feels weird though. Both of us sitting in this huge dinning table with no one else. It feels empty like we never sat like this before. 

Jaebum: You went to the living room? 

Jinyoung: No I came directly here 

Jaebum: Same *chuckles* 

Jinyoung laughed at that. How cute!!! Funny how I still can't get used to his angelic laugh and cuteness even though it's been one month since we met. 

Jinyoung: There is food still? 

Jaebum: Not really. Ani said she will make something fast even though I said I'll make. She protested and made me come sit here

Jinyoung: *chuckles* I see... We could have made though

Jaebum: Yeah but she isn't letting me 

Youngjae: Hyung's!!! 

Both of us jumped from our seats hearing that. Oh God!! Why would he scare us like that!! God!! 

Jinyoung: Yes Youngjae-ah?! 

Woah!! How can he keep calm when this sunshine literally just scared the shit out of us?! I bet he got scared too!!! 

Yugyeom: Hey good morning Head Alpha and Luna!! Slept in today?!

Jaebum: Yeah... You guys came to call us? 

Mark: I did.. Actually me and Jackson did but none of you would budge so eomma and appa told us to leave you guys when we told him through the family link. 

Jaebum: Oh... But you shouldn't have *whines* We are kinda running out of time... 

BamBam: Oh? Going anywhere? 

Jinyoung: Yeah we have to go for inspection today 

Jackson: Inspec- oh!! So you both aren't gong to be here for the whole day? 

Jinyoung: Kinda... We'll be back by 8 pm. ONly few packs today and then rest tomorrow 

Jackson: Ah!! I see... 

Mark: When are you leaving though? 

Jaebum: We have to leave soon. Ani said she'll make something for us so we're waiting. We have to reach the first pack by 10 am though. 

Yugyeom: Oh you have time slots for each pack? 

Jinyoung: Yeah... We can just barge in you know? 

Yugyeom: True true 

Then Ani came in with the breakfast and both of us ate not before thanking Ani for her hardwork and then we quickly went to our to change into formal clothes, not really suit but just a bit formal since both of us don't really like wearing suits, it's uncomfortable to be in the whole day and then we bid goodbye to the boys and told my parents through our fmaily link before gettign into our car and leaving to the Red Moon Pack. 

* * *

**Jackson's p.o.v**

After Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung went for their inspection stuff, all of us decided to watch a movie so we went to our packs movie room.

Mark: What movie do we watch? We have literally watched almost everything we have here... 

Yugyeom: Except the horror ones 

BamBam: THat's cause Youngjae hyung and Jackson hyung are being scaredy cats 

Jackson and Youngjae: HEY!!! 

Mark: Don't scream you too!! 

Jackson: Yeha yeah 

Mark: So horror movie? 

Jackson and Youngjae: NO!! 

Mark: So much for listening to me when I said no screaming *rolls eyes* 

Jackson: B-But!! Markiepooh!!! *pouts* 

Mark: Give it a try babe... You haven't watched a horror movie all your life, how would you know if you won't like it or not? 

Jackson: I know I won't like it- Fine 

Youngjae: How could you betray me hyung!! *whines* 

Jackson: Let's see Youngjae-ah... 

Youngjae: *rolls eyes* You can say that cause you have Mark huyng to jump onto... Who do I have? *pouts* 

Yugyeom: Awww!!! Youngjae hyung, you can be with me and Bam

Youngjae: You sure? 

BamBam: Of course hyungie!!! Why wouldn't we be!! We are family right? 

Youngjae: OK!! 

And like that we started watching Train to Busan which I REALLY regret agreeing to. I am sitting ihere clinging onto Mark hyung for my dear life. God this is so scary what the hell. I can't believe Mark hyung, Bam and Gyeom are sittign like rocks like how!! At least Youngjae is there with me to scream!!

. 

After watching the movie we went to eomma and appa's room since they called us there. Ah!! I actually feel very useless today I don't even know why?! Probably because training got cancelled since Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung had to go for this inspection. It feels so strange to have a day other than Sunday go without training since it's only on Sunday that we don't have training due to having to go to church and plus it's the only day the pack gets to be free from everything, even patrolling and even Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung does not have work and can be with us or sleep all day long.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Hyunsik: Come in!!! 

Mark: Appa, it's us

Hyunsik: Ah yes come and sit boys

All of us sat and after a few minutes of just chatting away before eomma also joined us. Apparently they called us to plan something to take Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung out this SUnday and for all of us to enjoy, well especially both of them since they have been working their heads off this whole month and even Sunday's other than going to church and having pack lunch like usual, they were busy since it was their first few weeks and they had to do a bit more work than usual since they are still gettign used to all these works so we didn't really get to spend time together. But now I guess it's possible since both of them are getting more relaxed in their work and I guess they know how to do everything now so it's ok. Come to think of it, they are going to be outside till 8 am so they are going to miss lunch as well. I hope they don't miss dinner too since they missed breakfast as well. Can't blame them though, we can never predict what happens on the roads, which may lead them to be late but it's ok... since we eat dinner only at 9 pm, even though that's way too late, that's how our pack is.

* * *

_**Wow!!** _

_**WHat even is this chapter!!!** _

_**I am not happy with this chapte though :(((  
** _

_**I hope you guys are happy with this chapter a bit atleast... :'((((** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

_7:00 am_

I woke up to the alarm blarring through out the roomo and had to reach over Jaebum hyung to switch off the alarm. How is hyung sleeping throuhg this alarm when he is usually the one to wake up first and sometimes even smash the alarm so hard?!

Jinyoung: Hyung!!! Wake up!!! 

Jaebum: *groans* Jinyoung-ah! Why!! I wanna sleep some more 

Jinyoung: Hyung it's Sunday... We have to go to church you know? You can sleep for the rest of the day after we are back but you have to wake up now. We can't be late 

Jaebum: *whines* But you know clearly that sleeping the rest of the day isn't gonig to happen 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* I know hyung but you see we don't really have a choice. You can't skip church now can you? 

Jaebum: No... 

Jinyoung: Exactly!! So wake up... I'll go shower first then. Don't sleep off

Jaebum: Yes sir!! 

Jinyoung: *chuckles* What's with you and 'yes sir' these past few days?!

Jaebum: What else am I supposed to call you when you keep talking to me in a teachers tone 

Jinyoung: I ddin't mean to come out in that tone hyung 

Jaebum: I know I know!! Don't worry.. Don't tell me you think I am not liking you speaking that way

Jinyoung: Not gonna lie I did *nods* We have known each other for one month only right? I am still learning about you and you about me so... There maybe time that I may speak to you without knowing if you like me talking that way or not. 

Jaebum: *chuckles* You've got nothing to worry about Nyoungie... Livign with the rest 5 brats made me get used to all types of talking and I know very well you aren't trying to order me around you know? Which if you did, maybe I wouldn't mind *chuckles* 

Jinyoung: YAH!! Hyung!! *whines* What did you mean by that!!! 

Jaebum hyung bursted out laughing for a good one minute at that and got up and ran to the washorom but not before giving me as surprise kisson my lips. Ah!! WHat should I do with this hyung!! He seriously has taken a habit of surprising me with kisses at absolutely random times that I still haven't gotten used to this. It's cute though!! I like it!! Well, maybe even I am slowly developing this habit from hyung but I should say he is the one who still does it more than I do. Not to mention, he even kisses me when we are in front on the boys or hyung's parents and it really threw me off guard the first time he did that. Of course, none of them left us off the hook!! We had to deal with the teasing for the rest of the day but now they just leave us with the "OOOHHHHH" when it happens. 

What did he mean by that though? 

.

After the both of us got ready for church, we went downstairs to the living room to wait for the boys since we go in one car to the church. Eomma and appa has their own car so they go in that and likewise for the other pack members and us boys. We go in Jaebum hyung's car because well... He is the only one that has a car. I hope the boys don't be late though. We always reach after church has started mainly because of BamBam taking years to actually get dressed. 

Jaebum: Will BamBam get done today? 

I laughed out loud at that. 

Jinyoung: We can only hope so hyung

Jaebum: Yeah... I don't understand why he has to be so fashionable while going to the church!! *whines* 

Jinyoung: Eh... It's BamBam we are talking about 

Mark: True that 

Jinyoung: Oh hyung!!! 

Mark: *chuckles* Hey guys 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Hey 

Jaebum: jackson? 

Mark: Coming 

Jaebum: Hmm... 

Mark: Eomma, appa and the other people left? 

Jinyoung: No.... Didn't see anyone go through here yet

Mark: Ah!! NIce... 

Jackson: HELLO!! 

All three of us jumped at that voice. Gosh!! Can he be any more louder?! 

Jackson: Sorry!! *chuckles*

Jaebum: Don't do that Jackson! 

Jackson laughed out while apologizing again and again before he calmed down and took a seat neat to Mark and Mark instantly cuddling into Jackson. 

Jaebum: Awww lovely couple!!

Wow!! Never heard Jaebum hyung tease anyone. it's usually me who teases them because well pay back for teasing em and Jaebum even though all we do is kiss and nothing else. 

Jackson: Atleast we ain't kissing in front of everyone

Jaebum: Excuse me?! We never kissed in public. It's just you guys or my parents

Jackson: Still counts as public since you guys aren't alone. I can't believe you haven't confessed yet. I bet you guys are deep in love with each other. 

Jaebum: Maybe we are Jackson... Who knows? 

Ok now that's confusing. Does he mean that he is actually has feelings for me or...? What's with MAYBE!!! 

Jackson: You're confusing

 _I know right..._

Jaebum: Hmm? I'm confusing Jinyoungie? 

_Shit I defintiely said that out loud. WHat's wrong with me!!?_

Jinyoung: I said that out loud didn't I?!

All three of them laughed at that alogn with Jaebum hyung _'cute'_ which had Mark hyung and Jackson "OOOHHH" again. 

Youngjae: Did they kiss again?! 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: No!! 

And Youngjae's sunshine laugh is back. Not gonna lie, no matter how pissed you are, his laugh is enough to have you smiling as well. God!! Contagious laugh!! 

Jaebum: Where is the fahsionista and Maknae

Yugyeom: Maknae is here, Head Alpha!! Fahionista is still trying to be fashionable in our room 

Jaebum: God will that boy come out today?! 

Yugyeom: Don't really know... 

Youngjae: I suggest we go to church and leave him alone here so he will learn his lesson 

BamBam: HEY!!! Youngjae hyung!! You are the last person I expected to say something like that to me!! I am you most dearest mate and husband, you shouldn't leave me and go liek that!! 

Youngjae: *shrugs* Well my dearest mate and husband, this is the only way you would learn your lesson and actually dress up quickly. I bet even girls don't take as much time as you take to get dressed 

BamBam: Aish!! Disrespectful

Youngjae: Who is?! I am elder than you if you forgot that. If anything, you are being disrespectful!! 

All of us bursted out laughing for a good two minutes before we got up and we to Jaebum hyung's car to get to the church. God!! I haven't laughed this much in my entire life.

Crackheads!!

. 

We reached the church before the service started for the first time and I am glad because we always ended up missing the first half an hour every Sunday. Me and Jaebum hyung went straight to the first seat in the church beside eomma and appa (Jaebum's) since that's the seat reserved for the Head Alpha and Luna of the pack and their parents if both are present. As of now, it's only Jaebum hyung's parents since my parents don't come all the way here for church. They go to the church near our pack house so yeah. Jaebum hyung's eomma and appa will move along to sit in the second row along where the boys are after one more month because apparently they still have to sit in the first row with us for the first two months after they hand over the pack. Honestly I never understood the rule of having the Heads of the Packs sittign in the first row. In the church atleast everyone should be treated equally. WHo even made these rules?! In the church, only God is ahead of everyone and not even Head ALpha and Luna. 

Whatever, let's go with this for now. 

We all recited all the prayers and songs like usual and after the service finished, all the pack members went out to back home while me, hyung, the boys, eomma and appap stayed back since me, Jaebum hyung and his parents have to do the confession with the priest. It's something that all the leaders who get down from the power or take tover the power has to do apart from the time where everyone has to do the confession. 

Jaebum: You boys wanna go back home? Me and Jinyoung will come back with eomma and appa... Take the care

Mark: No it's ok!! We'll wait

Jaebum: Ok 

Appa and eomma went in first and then me and Jaebum hyung. 

Confression went well even though I was nervous since this is actually only my second time doing this but I'm glad it's over now. We went back home right in time for lunch to be served so we decided to change clothes after lunch. 

All: Greetign Head Alpha and Luna!! *bows* 

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Greetings!! *bows* Eat well!! 

All: THank you!! 

. 

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

_5 pm_

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Aish!! Why can't we sleep in peace!! Today is the only day me and Jinyoung don't have any work to do and they still wanna distrub us?! 

Jaebum: Come in!! 

Mark: Hey- Oh you guys sleeping?

Jaebum: Well what do you think!? 

Mark: Chill bro... We just wanted to take you guys out somehwere to relax. 

Jaebum: But I wanna sleep *wihnes* 

Yugyeom: Ayy!! Head Alpha don't be lazy and wake up!! Let's go. I bet it will relaxing for both of you 

Jaebum: First of all stop addressign me and Jinyoung Head Alpha and Luna when we are alone. 

Yugyeom: I am just trying to get used to it you know!! I shouldn't call you 'hyung' in public right?! 

Jaebum: Aish whatever... 

Jackson: So you coming?! 

Jaebum: *groans* Whose idea is this? 

Mark: Actually it's eomma and appa's idea. They wanted you guys to relax a bit since you haven't gotten rest this past month so they asked us to take you guys somewhere. It's not only pack duties for you both right?! 

Jaebum: Let's ask Jinyoung if he wants to go 

Jackson: Ok!! Jinyoungie!! Wakie wakie

All of the boys bursted out laughing except Jackson who pouted when Jinyoung didn't give any reaction and continued with his beauty sleep. Poor Jinyoungie... Must have been tired from all the work this past month. We didn't even have a break on Sunday since we were still learning all the duties. The only time we got outside is for the inspection and to go to church since we can't miss church. 

Jaebum: Jinyoung!! Wake up!! The boys want us to go out with them 

Youngjae: It's for both of you hyung

Jaebum: Chill kid... I know *chuckles* 

Youngjae: *pouts* I'm not a kid anymore hyung 

Jaebum: Yeah yeah.... Jinyoungie!! 

Jinyoung: what *whines* 

Jaebum: Wake up 

Jinyoung: Why 

Jackson: Hello!! Jackson speaking!! We want you and Jaebum hyung to come out with us. Relaxation time Jinyoung!!! We'll go to the mall or park or anywhere th eboth of you want to go... All expenses on oJaebum hyung though!! 

Jaebum: *scoffs* Taking us for relaxation with my money?! WHere is your wallet boy? 

Mark: Ok ok Jackson will pay 

Jackson: MARKIEPOOH

Mark: Yes you will pay.. Now Jinyonug wake up

Jinyoung: *whines*

After 10 minutes of convincing Jinyoung to go out with the boys and me- well I was planning to refuse if Nyoung didn't wanna come but since he agreed finally, I'm going of course!! Both of us got out of bed and changed our clothes and went outside deciding to go to the park and then the mall since I figured we could buy Jinyoung some more clothes even though he refused. WHat can I do!? This boy doesn't have much cltohes since he didn't get a chance to go back to his house and bring the rest of his clothes. 

Sad

We had fun though. Atleast I did, I didn't ask Jinyoung though, so don't know. But I'm sure he had fun with all the geniuine laughing and smiling I got to see from him. Not gonna lie though, as long as I wanted to stay in and sleep at home, I miss going out with the boys like this- and now with Jinyoung as well, which we couldn't do since we took over the pack and the Kingdom. I'm glad they took us out. 

* * *

_**Well....** _

_**I hope I ain't making this boring. I'm going to try add some small drama in between but not with thier relationships. SOmehting related to the pack. I'll see... >_<** _

_**Their power should come into use somewhere right ㅍ_ㅍ** _

_**ㅍㅅㅍ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by :))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update had something going on in my family!!!! But I am back and all good now!!! I hoep you guys liek this chapter ^_^

It's the time of the month where one of the 4 omega's in their small gorup get's their heat and it's Mark's turn as of today and for the rest of the week. Both Jackson and Mark are in their room for Mark's heat and for the rest of the week it's the rest of the boys who makes sure to deliver food for them at the right time so they don't starve themselves. The group had gotten into a schedule of having the four omega's (Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom) getting their heats in consecutive weeks but not necessarily in the same order as their cycle timing can differ at times. None of their heats came at the same time though.

Yugyeom: Who do you think is next?

Jinyoung: *shrugs* Probably me... I kinda am feeling pre-heat symptoms

Jaebum: Wait really? 

Jinyoung: *nods* Yeah... 

Youngjae: I ain't feeling anything

Yugyeom: Same but it's not like I ever felt something. I only feel any symptoms on the same day as my heat is gonna come not like a week before 

Jinyoung: Really? 

Yugyeom: Yeah I don't know why though. Am I the only one like that?

Youngjae: No Gyeomie, there are many people who doesn't feel symptoms a week before. Nothing out of normal 

Yugyeom: Hmmm... I see. Eomma (Jaebum's) said the same thing too but I can't help but worry 

Youngjae: You don't have to worry babe. If anything I would say it's better to have symptoms just before you get heat and not start the suffering a weak ahead you know? 

Yugyeom: True 

Jaebum: Where is Bam by the way? Why isn't he here? 

Youngjae; Ah... Eomma wanted to talk to him 

Jaebum: Hmm

All of them are in Jinyoung and Jaebum's office right now with Jinyoung and Jaebum doing their pack duties first so they can start with the other duties as well. Jaebum just got back from training like 15 minutes ago so Jinyoung is ahead in work by an hour. 

**Jinyoung's p.o.v**

My head hurts!! 

My back hurts!!

 _Everything_ hurts!!

I must be used to this by now shouldn't I? I have been getting my heats since after I mated with Jaebum hyung which also means I have been getting my heats for 3 months now. But I still am not used to it. My back hurts like as if my spine is breaking and I don't even know if it's supposed to hurt that much. Is 3 month actually a really small time to get used to this pain or is it just me who cannot get used to it? This is the first time since my heat started that I am the second one to get my heat. I have always been the last one the previous two month when only the three of theirs order changed. WHy now liek this?! 

Jaebum: Jinyoung-ah?

Jinyoung: Hmm? 

Jaebum: You ok? 

Jinyoung: Yeah just my back is hurting 

Jaebum: Is ti too bad? 

Jinyoung: Kinda.. I don't even know. It feels like my spine is breaking into pieces.

Youngjae: Hyung you shoudl go rest. It's pre-heat symptoms. You know that right? 

Jinyoung: I'm fine it's ok

Jaebum: Nyoung-ah go rest... Or do you wanna lie down here in the office? 

Jinyoung: *sigh* Ok... I'll lie down here

Jaebum: Good 

Jaebum hyung literally carried me from my chair and placed me on the couch while Yugyeom ran to mine and Jaebum hyung's room I am guessing to get a blanket and came back to put it on me. How did this kid run so fast? Our bedroom is literally liek 15 doors away from our office!! Wow 

Jinyoung; Hyung my work? 

Jaebum: Don't think about that now. You can do it when you wake up ok? If your pain reduced that is

Jinyoung: But-

Jaebum: No buts take rest. When you wake up and feel better you can work ok? 

Jinyoung: Ok *nods*

And like that I fell into deep sleep on the couch. Was I this tired? 

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

Poor Jinyoungie... 

Aish!! I feel bad that I can't do anyhting to help him with pre-heat symptoms and I can only help him during his heat. THe back pain must be so bad if he feels like his spine his breaking into pieces. 

Jaebum: Is it even normal for you back to pain that much? This is the first time he described the pain that way? 

Youngjae: Hyung the pain intensity differs every heat. Maybe it was painful for him before also but never felt it to the point he felt like his spine is breaking. You get what I mean

Jaebum: *nods* Yeah 

Yugyeom: Its ok hyung, don't worry yeah? It's normal to feel intense pain

Jaebum: *nods*

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Jaebum: Come in!! 

BamBam: It's me 

Jaebum: Oh 

BamBam: WHy so disappointed? 

Jaebum: *chuckles* I'm sorry if you felt that way Bam!! 

BamBam: *chuckles* Yeah yeah... You are forgiven Head Alpha 

Jaebum: Thanks? 

I bet BamBam was about to burst out laughing but resorted to just chuckling quietly maybe because he saw that Jinyoungie is sleeping. Atleast the boy is thoughtful about not waking up Jinyoung. I swear if it was Jackson, the brat wouldn't even have noticed and would burst into his hyena laugh until one of us stops him. 

BamBam: Is hyung ok? 

Yugyeom: Yes Bammie... Just pre-heat symptoms. Back pain

BamBam: *winces* Poor hyungie 

Youngjae and Yugyeom: Yeah 

.

Like I expected, Jinyoung didn't wake up until dinner time which basically means he slept for the whole afternoon and now I had no choice but to wake him up so we could eat dinner. 

Jinyoung: WHy didn't you wake me up before hyung?! Now I have a whole bunch of pending works left. When am I supposed to finish everything *whines*

Jaebum: Hey don't worry ok? I managed to finish the Kingdom stuff. EVen what you had to do so you only have your pack work left. I'm sure you can finsih that after dinner. We'll excuse ourselves from there early so that you get more time to do the owrk ok? Nothing is going to be pending 

Jinyoung: *sighs and nods* oK hyung thanks a lot. You didn't have to do my part of the work though

Jaebum: It's ok no thanks. You know we both are in this together right? Eventhough we split up our jobs to make it easier, there is a reason why both fo us are ruling and not only one right? We have to help each other when one is not bale to do stuff yeah? So it's ok... 

Jinyoung: Hmmm *nods* Ok hyung 

And his bright smile is back. How cute!! I am guessing his back pain has reduced now if he is smiling so bright and genuinely. Like that boht of us went down to have dinner with the rest of the pack. 

It's actually difficult for me and Jinyoung when Jinynoug has is heat every month for our work so that's why whenevr the heat week comes, we inform the other packs baout no having to send in their daily reports and stuff to us for that week. It's basically like announcing to the whole kingdom that Jinyoung's heat is here btu we got no other choice. We havd to make this decission so that we won't have a bunch of work load after the heat week and will only have the pack stuff to do and the get on with the normal routine. 

.

_One week later_

IWe are having breakfast at the moment and I am genuinely surprised to see Jackson and Mark here because they usually never come for breakfast since they try to catch up as much sleep as possible for last week. This is the first time in two years that they got mated they showed up for breakfast. Everyone on the dining table is genuinely surpsied as well even Jinyoung who has only been with us last two months ad even he aught up with their habits. None one bothered to say anyhting though since it's a rule to not speak while eating in our pack. 

After having breakfast, Jackson, BamBam and myself went to get changed for training and then went to mine and Nyoungie's office since we have like 15 minutes before training starts because well... we gotta give time for our breakfast to digest. Jinyoung already started working on whatever he has to do because in case is heat starts today, he wnats to atleast finish one thing before. 

Jaebum: *whispers* Jinyoung-ah... If your heat starts while I am at trianign tell me through mate link ok? It's easier than sending the boys down to call me yeah? 

Jinyoung: *nods* Yeah hyung don't worry

Jaebum: Hmm 

> _**Jaebum hyung** _
> 
> _**Jinyoung?** _
> 
> _**Come please** _
> 
> _**Did it start?** _
> 
> _**Y-Yes please hyung come... It hurts** _
> 
> _**Ok ok I am coming... Is Mark, Youngjae or Yugyeom there?** _
> 
> _**Yeah** _
> 
> _**Ask them to help you get to our room please?** _
> 
> _**Ok hyung** _

I ran back to mine and JInyoung's room after givign charge of the trainign to Jackson for once thankful that he also took the trianing classes along with me so he also can train the alpha's when I am not there. I hope Jinyoung's already in our room. I still can't believe his heat came right after Mark's, there is usually atleast a day gap before the next one starts. 

Jaebum: Jinyoung!! 

Jinyoung: Hyung!! *whines* 

Mark: Ok we'll go... Don't forget to lock the door

Jaebum: Yeah thanks Mark 

Mark: No problem let's go guys 

Youngjae and Yugyeom: Ok bye hyung's 

Jaebum: Bye 

After they left I quickly locked the door before going to Jinyoung who is whining and THIS close to crying right now. 

Jinyoung; Hyung!! Please *whines*

Jaebum: Yes baby I am here ok don't worry

Jinyoung: *whines* 

I took him into a kiss which definitely was not the sweet ones we usually share but a kiss filled with lust and need and Jinyoug's angelic moans. 

**No one's p.o.v**

Jaebum slowly moved away from Jinyoung's lips only to move towards his neck and leave wet kisses and bites. EVentually moving to Jinyoug's mate mark, licking it which made Jinyoung shudder and whine for Jaebum. Slowly putting his hands inside Jinyoung's shirt feeling all the curves of his body while slwoly taking his shirt off and moving down to place kisses all over Jinyoug's chest and stomach. 

Jinyoung: Alpha!! *whines*

Jaebum: Yes sweetie? 

Jinyoung: Off *whines* Your shirt too 

Jaebum: *smirks* Sure babe 

Jaebum stopped kissing him btu resumed right after his shirt was off him as well. Slowly leaning down and licking Jinyoung's right nipple which had earned him a loud moan and hands grabbing his hair from Jinyoug. Lifting his hand up to Jinyoung's left nipple to play with it as he didn't want Jinyoung to think that he abandoned his left nipple. 

Jinyoung: Jae- Alpha!! *whines* Please I c-can't anymore!!! 

Jaebum: Yes baby patience

Jinyoung: *whines*

Sensing that Jinyoung cannot hold in anymore, Jaebum slowly moved downwards leaving his nipples and started to unbuckle his pants and pulle dit down along with his boxers. Jinyoung winced due to the cold air hitting him as soon as his boxers came off. Jaebum too stripped down to being naked before lowering his face down between Jinyoung's thighs leaving hickies all over the insides of his thighs. Slowly but surely moving closer and closer to his member and soon Jinyoung was moaning out loud when he felt a wet sensation on his member. 

Jinyoung: F-Fuck!!! 

_Fuck indeed_ Jaebum thought.

Jinyoung was a scremaing and moaning mess, arching his back due to the pleasure Jaebum gave him but as soon as he was close, Jaebum pulled back causing Jinyoung to whine due to the loss of contact. 

Jaebum: Patience sweatheart... I'll give you what you want now ok? 

Jinyoung: Yes please!!!! 

Coating his fingers with lube before inserting a finger inside of Jinyoung while kissing him so he would be distracted from the pain. 

Jinyoung: Alpha!!! A-Another please!! 

Jaebum: So eager!! 

Jinyoung: Pl-Please alpha!!! 

And who is Jaebum to not grant his wish?! Just like that another finger was add pushing and scissoring Jinyoung until he is big enough to take Jaebum in. Jaebum pulled out his fingers not beofre adding a third finger and htrusting for a few more minutes and then went to get condom adn rolled it up on his member, putting lube after. 

Jaebum: I'm going in ok Nyoungie? 

Jinyoung: Yes Yes p-please!!! 

Jaebum held Jinyoung's hips down to the bed to keep his steady and then slwoly entered Jinyoung which had Jinyoung's hands fly to Jaebum's back, digging his nails into his back and eyes closed shut as he tried adjusting to Jaebum's size. 

Jaebum: Tell me when you are ready to move yeah? 

Jinyoung: *nods* 

It took a few minutes beofre Jinyonug let out a small "move" which had Jaebum slwoyl but surely thrusting into Jinyoung, keeping it slow and not wanting to hurt Jinyoung but soon Jinyoung was moaning and scremaing chains of "faster" and "harder" that had Jaebum loose everything to Jinyoung and thrusted hard and fast into Jinyoung. 

Soon both fo them were close to reaching their climax. Jinyoung shuddering as he came closer and closer.

Jinyonug: A-Alpha I-I'm abo-

Before he could complete his sentence, long white substance spilled out falling on both of their stomachs and a little bit on thier chest as well. Jaebum continued thursting as he was right behind Jinyoung cumming inside Jinyoung (into the condom) before falling on top of Jinyoung, both of them breathing hard, coming down from the high. 

After Jaebum got enough strength to lift himself up again, he slowly pulled out of Jinyoung, making Jinyoung wince and then removed the condom before tying it and throwing it. He got a wet cloth and cleaned both himself and Jinyoung and then got into bed along with jinyoung, sleep taking over them. 

Both of them satisfied and happy but had to catch up sleep before Jinyoung's heat kicks in again

* * *

_**Wow!!!!** _

_**I really didn't expect I would wirte smut again!!!** _

_**I hope you guys like it!! ^_^** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell drama?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh..? I hope this is good
> 
> I never sound so confident in writing any of my chapters because I really am not an author but I like wirting a lot even though my sotires may not be that good as others so please bear with me >_< I don't really know how to write in bg complicated language and I wirte my stories (which is only 2 as of now) in the same way as we speak and I really hope this story isn't becoming boring :(
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for a long time. Had some issues going on ^_^

**Jaebum's p.o.v**

FINALLY!!! 

A Sunday!!! 

I have been waiting for this day since the last Sunday got over!! God!! This week was HECTIC like literally. Many issues with the packs that we had to solve. Was there alwasy this many issues or are they just making these issues now that they know me and Jinyoungie will be there to solve it for them?! Maybe they just are dead set on giving me and Jinyoungie a hard time. 

Anyway, 

I am SO glad that Sunday has finally arrived and other than having to go to church, no other work is there so both of us can actually spend time with the boys f rth erest of the day. Excited!!! 

Or maybe not... 

Because the Head Alpha of the new pack that just joined us two days ago is walking in to our pack house, living room where all of us are seated now. Great!! He porbably has some problem with his pack. Why on a Sunday!!! 

> _**Jackson: Who this?** _
> 
> _**Jinyoung: The Head Alpha of the New pack that jonied two days ago** _
> 
> _**Mark: A new pack joined?** _
> 
> _**Jaebum: Not necessarily a new pack. They are a pack from America who moved here. So according to Korea, they are a new pack.** _
> 
> _**Mark:Ahhh... WHy is he here on a Sunday? If he moved two days ago, he could have come yesterday?! We wanna spent time with both of you** _
> 
> _**Jinyoung: Hope he makes thsi fast. Whatever he came here for...** _
> 
> _**Jaebum: I swear to God** _

???: Greetings Head Alpha and Luna!! *bows*

Jaebum and Jinyoung: Greetings!! *bows* 

(All the other packs, inlcluding their Head Alpha's and Luna's call Jaebum and JInyoung Head Alpha and Luna since they are the King and Queen) 

???: I'm Kim Seungyoon, Head Alpha of the Red Blood Pack. The new pack that joined two days ago.

Jaebum: Yes, please have a seat 

Seungyoon: Thank you *bows*

Jaebum: How can we help you? 

Seungyoon: Uh... Actually...

> _**Jinyoung: Stop dragging and mak it quick already, Mr. Alpha!!!** _

And that had snickers coming out from the rest of the boys. Can they be any louder? Seungyoon will understand something is going on... 

Seungyoon: Huh? What happened? 

Jinyoung: Nothing... You can continue

Seungyoon: Ok so I came here to ask if you could sell few omega's to me and my pack, if they are not needed here that is. It's ol if there aren't any here, I can ask the other packs. 

> _**Yugyeom: WHAT THE HELL!!!!** _
> 
> _**Youngjae: Why is he talking as if this is such a normal thing to ask?** _
> 
> _**BamBam: He clearly doesn't know that this is illegal in Korea** _
> 
> _**Mark: This guy better be shipped back to America and block him form coming back here or I will kill him myself** _

Jaebum: Excuse me? 

Seungyoon: You heard me Head Alpha? Do you have any omega's to sell? 

Jinyoung: And why do you think we would do that? 

Seungyoon: Well all omega's except the Luna's of all packs are basically useless as they are only made for reproduction and household chores. What's the use of keeping them here when you can just sell them to me and I'll make sure to keep them VERY useful around my pack. 

I had to close my eyes for a good one minute to not lash out on this Alpha just yet. God!! WHat the hell!!! He really has a death wish. 

Jaebum: I'm sorry, we DO NOT sell omega's here in Korea not do we see them as useless!! If anything, they are a VERY important part of every pack. You are the only one who thinks otherwise!! 

Seungyoon: Huh? but htis is normal? 

Jinyoung: Maybe in America but not here. I'm sorry to break it you but this isn't America that you are in right now. This is Korea and laws are different. 

Jaebum: Also, I'm sure we already made a point that such things should NOT happen anywhere our Kind is present no matter the country? Why is this still going on in America? 

Seungyoon: *scoffs* You think we bother to follow your orders?! It's way more easier for us to not follow since both of you are sitting here isn't it?! 

I immediately send a mind link to all our officers who work for us in America to catch all the idiots buying omega's and also the idiots who are selling omega's as well. This shoould not be left alone like that!!! Just because we can't go to Aemrica they think they can do whatever. Adn what the hell where these officers we have stationed in America doing!? All oour officers stationed in all other countries are doing their work properly why not in America!!! Guess we have to train these officers properly as well. 

Jaebum: Well, Mr. Seungyoon, we have already taken care of that. Thanks for informing us. You can go now as your request is not going to be granted. 

Suengyoon: And why is that?! 

Jiynoung: Like we said before, it's illegal here just like how we have made it illegal in all the other countries. Also, we never would do such a thing even this wasn't declared to be illegal. 

Seungyoon: *sigh* I spoke very kindly to both of you considering that you both are the King and Queen of our Kingdom!! But don't make me drop all the respect ofr both of you!! I thought you both made a whole pledge to help all the poeple of our kind when they are in need? WHat happened to that now?! 

Jaebum: As far as I know, both of us only pledged to help everyone when they ARE in need not to help them when they are in need of soemthing ILLEGAL. What you asked of us is certainly NOT something acceptable. I suggest you leave now Mr. Seungyoon. 

Seungyoon: NO!! I am not leaving without omega's from here 

Jinyoung: Then don't leave!! Sit here as much as you want but you aren't going to get a single omega's from here. Just so you know, they are also like you and just because we are omega's and you are an alpha does not mean you treat them like trash. The only thing different is few hormones. Nohting else. You wouldn't even be here in this world if it weren't for these omega's that you are treating like slaves!!! 

Ok I guess I got a better anger control!! Jinyoung has already bursted!! I am actually kinda surprised I am still holding it in. Never saw JInyoung burst out like this in the 7 months that he has been here. THen again, we never had such problems... 

I can say Seungyoon is VERY surprised and he didn't expect such an outburst which is very good. He sure has a big mouth. 

Jaebum: Please leave... We already told you we aren't going to do anyhting to help you in this case. You should stop this whatever it is or we have to take action. 

Seungyoon: But I want my omega's!!! 

Jaebum: Didn't you here Jinyoung already?! Omega's are not some object to sell and buy!!! Either get out and DON'T repeat this again or stand here and burn alive!! Which do you prefer?! 

> _**Mark: Please tell me you are not going to burn him** _
> 
> _**Jinyoung: If he doesn't leave we are Mark hyung!! The rest of his pack is going to be send back to America and block them from coming back here again** _
> 
> _**Jaebum: And they are going to be put under high supervision. The officers there are alreayd catching other idiots like this. We have to do somehting about them to Jinyoug** _
> 
> _**Jinyoung: Sure** _

Jinyoung: WHat's your decision?! 

Seungyoon: Of course I am staying!!! Like I said, I am NOT going back without getting the omega's

Jaebum: SO you would prefer staying here and let us burn you?! 

Seungyoon: *scoffs* LIke you would?! Who are you? Magicians?

Jinyoung: Well if you don't believe us... 

Suddenly Seungyoon started screaming and holding his right hand where his fingers are literally on fire. Wow- I mean I know I can do this too like Jinyoung but we never used our power. Well, I never used it and I guess Jinyoung always practiced to control his power since he was small so it's better I don't use it or I might end up burnign th ewhole house as I didn't really get much time to learn how to control the powers got tranferred to me as well after the mating. 

Anyway, 

As soon as his fingers started burning, he looked up with wide and horrified eyes before running for his life presumably back to his pack. 

Jaebum: Shouldn't leave him alone 

Jinyoung: Of course... Let those officers bring the other ones like him form America and then we'll do something all together 

Jaebum: Yeah we have to find a way to keep this pack from escaping from here until then. Especially Seungyoon, since the rest of the pack is going to be sent back to America... 

Jinyoung: Yeah but not today *whines* 

Jaebum: *chuckles* Yeah 

* * *

_**Uhhhh....** _

_**Was it good?!** _

_**It's not done though!!! THis issue is going to continue in the story until all omega's are SAFE AND SOUND!!!!** _

_**Again,** _

_**Sorry for the VERY late update** _

_**^_^** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue is solved!!! Or not...?
> 
> Read to find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I am so sorry!! I am finally back after being away for WAY TOO long!! Tbh I totally forgot that I was writing this story and I apologize for that!! I had to read the whole thing all over again. I'll try my best to continue this story consistently from now on. Hope I don't become way too busy again. 
> 
> Also, if you guys didn't notice... I changed my name and I just wanted to inform in case you guys didn't recognize or notice :)

**Jaebeom's p.o.v**

It's the next day and about 1 pm in the afternoon right now. Jinyoung and I just got back to our office from lunch and currently we are trying to get in touch with our officers from the country this new pack is from or mainly the people who we have kept in charge to check everything there for us since we cannot be there to talk about this issue that happened yesterday. Even though this happened here in Korea and it's definitely the first time, it's obviously happening there and none of these officers have informed us?! All other countries inform us about everything happening and even if there was an issue and is already solved, they inform us so that we are aware that such a thing has happened. I don't understand why it's just them not telling us anything. 

Anyway, 

We gotta do something about this soon before this gets out of hand. Jinyoung send a mail yesterday to all the packs Head Alpha and Luna's here in Korea about this pack and to be careful if this packs Head Alpha comes in asking for Omega's. We also ordered them to inform us immediately so that should be ok for now. I hope he still remembers the burn he got from Jinyoung on his hand and never repeats this again but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

Jinyoung: Hyung did they pick up the phone? 

Jaebeom: Aniya... None of those officers are picking up the phone. It's 11 pm there now though... It's obviously not night time, it's almost afternoon.

Jinyoung: Maybe cause it's Saturday? 

Jaebeom: We work on Saturday even though it's supposed to be a holiday though? We only take Sunday as a holiday

Jinyoung: True but come to think of it. All they have to do is monitor all the packs and report to us and they must be thinking that that is not needed to be done during the weekends. Now that I think of it, they literally only have that one work and they are not doing that also properly. 

Jaebeom: EXACTLY!! Why the hell is this still going on there!! 

Jinyoung: I have a strong feeling that these pack people are doing something to those officers so that they don't report anything to us. Maybe also another reason that they are not picking up our calls? I am not sure but really think that's the reason. Otherwise they have absolutely no reason hiding this from us right? This is clearly something that should not be going on in any place. 

Jaebeom: Now that you said that... I think that's what is going on. What is a way to find out other than we having to go till there hmm? If they are not picking up calls or not reporting anything then obviously that's the only way to find out the truth... 

Jinyoung: True... 

What do we do hmm? 

Do we really have to go there or nah? I mean, we have to find a way for all this... 

First of all we gotta deal with that pack that arrived here or else in case we have to go, they will definitely make a ruckus here knowing that me and Jinyoung aren't here to stop them. Aish! 

.

It's currently 5 pm now.

We did make some progress. Got in touch with the officers there and got them to spill all the truth. What Jinyoung said was 100 percent right Oh My God!! Those packs were really doing something to them but I am thinking, are they that scared of those packs when they are working under us? What is there to be scared of? Anyway, they definitely got some wonderful words to hear from me and Jinyoung and I hope they learned their lesson and never repeat this again. 

We decided that we ship this pack that came back to their home country and also block the whole country's pass to Korea or any other country until everything that's happening there is banned properly and completely. Me and Jinyoung will have to go someday though to check and inspect everything ourselves in all the countries. We already got in contact with the police officers here in Korea and they said they'll take care of it soon enough so that's done. They most probably will be going back by tomorrow or maximum, day after tomorrow. 

Ah!! 

I hope nothing like this happens again. God!! Please!! 

We are finally getting into doing our actual work since this headache is over. 

Jaebeom: Oh Jinyoung-ah... We have to schedule a meeting with everyone, all the countries officers

Jinyoung: Ah! To tell about this? 

Jaebeom: Hmm... Make consequences for those who does not report things to us also. Being scared of those pack people are not excuses like seriously! I get it, they bribed or black mailed them but why do they have to be scared when they can literally tell us this and we could take care of it? 

Jinyoung: I swear to God! Anyway, let's forget about that. I'll schedule the meeting

Jaebeom: Kay!! 

* * *

**Done for today!**

**I hope I won't stay away from writing this story for too long again. I'll be back with a new chapter soon!! Stay tuned!!! Hope you guys like this chapter. This story is mostly going to go back to being a fluffy since I ended that small drama here in this chapter lol XD**

**Anyway,**

**Sorry for making this chapter way too short but I haven't been writing for too long and have to get used to it again so I might have to write small small chapters for a few more updates most probably or I might be able to get to it completely soon I don't know but we'll see :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :))


End file.
